


"¿Quieres jugar Potter? Pues juguemos."

by Nacu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (just one), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, Everyoneisgay?, Happy Ending, Idontknowhowyetbuthappyending, Ireallyhatetags):, LesbianLily, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), alternative family, but that isnt new, for a prank, james is stupid, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, severusanimagus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacu/pseuds/Nacu
Summary: James Potter decide que para entretenerse en navidades, ya que su viaje se ha arruinado y se ha tenido que quedar en Hogwarts, va a gastarle una broma a Severus. Porque sí, total, ¿a quién le importa ese repulsivo Slytherin? Podría dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas como estudiar para los exámenes pero eso le exigiría ser responsable y como que no. Así que, aún siendo penoso en pociones, decide depositar todo el posible éxito de su broma en una poción. ¿Resultado? La lía increíble.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia muy antigua que empecé a escribir cuando tenía que hacer el trabajo de final de grado para la universidad y no tenía ganas. Sí, mi nivel de responsabilidad es el del James de esta historia, lo sé. Fuera como fuese me daba pena tenerla olvidada en el ordenador cuando estaba completamente estructurada así que me he puesto a editar y he decidido subirla.  
> Intentaré subir los viernes, aunque soy un poco desastre, pero lo intentaré.  
> Si todo va bien, cuando acabe la historia principal subiré pequeños one shots del mismo universo pero no me comprometo a nada que me veo venir.  
> Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os guste.

De entre todas las sandeces que se le podrían ocurrir a Potter para gastarle una broma, esta era sin lugar a dudas la más estúpida de todas. Al menos era creativa, eso debía reconocerlo, era gracioso ver como por una vez don perfecto se equivocaba y se ponía en evidencia sin darse cuenta, una pena que no hubiese suficiente gente en el colegio como para una humillación pública. Pero a Snape le bastaba con saber que estaba haciendo el subnormal y estaba deseando ver la cara que ponía cuando se diese cuenta de su error. Lo cierto es que pensó en destaparlo en cuanto lo vio pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca se le ocurrió que podía ser más divertido dejarlo así un tiempo y ver cuánto tardaba en darse cuenta.

Al menos así estaría entretenido durante las vacaciones de navidad.


	2. Las malas ideas siempre se le ocurren al mismo

\- A mi sigue sin parecerme una buena idea, James, sabes que puedes venirte con nosotros, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí - Remus, la voz de la conciencia del grupo, veía el plan con mas lagunas que el baño de los de primero cuando hacían guerras de cañones de agua.

\- Remus amigo mío, eres un aguafiestas, solo es para pasar el rato, no te preocupes, seré bueno y responsable y me dedicaré a estudiar en navidades - una afirmación que no se creía ni él, pero con tal de que lo dejase tranquilo James decía lo que fuese - vosotros iros tranquilos y disfrutad de vuestro viaje romántico.

\- ¡No es un viaje romántico! - se defendió Remus mientras su cara se volvía tan roja como una calabaza picante - Es un viaje de... amigos... - y una vez más se dijo en aquella mesa algo que ninguno de los presentes se creía.  

\- Ya, bueno da igual, largaos de una vez - el joven de las gafas seguía sin entender esa constante y cansina lucha que tenían sus amigos para reconocer que estaban juntos. Sobre todo cuando no eran precisamente discretos.

Sirius, que se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte de la conversación, se levantó sin dudarlo un segundo, cogió las maletas y empujó a Remus hasta la puerta pese a las protestas de este último. Era el mejor amigo de Potter, pero estas eran unas vacaciones especiales en las que, por primera vez, estaría a solas con Lupin y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Y James lo entendía, o eso esperaba. Antes de salir por puerta le indicó entre susurros a su amigo que siguiese en marcha con la broma mientras  le levantaba el dedo pulgar. Solo lamentaba no poder verlo.

 

Al final del día el colegio se había quedado vacío casi por completo. Incluso Peter se había ido de viaje con su familia, como tenía pensado hacer él, pero dos días antes de marchar llegó una lechuza de su madre diciéndole que su padre había cogido unos hongos rarísimos y había contagiado a toda la familia cancelando así el viaje e impidiendo que pudiese volver a casa por miedo a contagiarse, al parecer, no solo se transmitían al tacto sino a través de los objetos cotidianos con los que habían estado en contacto.

Para colmo ese año casi todos los cursos habían organizado excursiones para las vacaciones, a las que no se apuntó porque en teoría él tenía mejores planes, esto provocó que el colegio estuviese más vacío de lo habitual en estas fechas, no llegaban ni a diez los alumnos que quedaban de cada casa. Ni siquiera había muchos profesores.

Así fue como, habiéndose ido todos sus conocidos, encontró oportuno dedicar su tiempo a incordiar a _Snivellus_ que seguro se quedaría en el castillo durante la Navidad aunque fuese únicamente para resaltar lo rarito que era.

La idea le vino a la cabeza en la última clase de pociones mientras el profesor Slughorn se dedicaba a adorarlo mientras él, como de costumbre, lo ignoraba. Al menos esta vez o hacía mirando el libro de pociones solo que unos 6 o 7 capítulos por delante de donde debería estar. Así encontró _Speculo amicus_ , una poción que te permitía adoptar la forma de otra persona pero solo como un reflejo, no era un cambio total como la poción multijugos, sino que proyectaba la imagen de la otra persona sobre ti.

Solo tenía _dos_ inconvenientes; al igual que la otra poción solo cambiaba el físico, no la ropa, y al igual que la otra poción no duraba una mierda, poco más de una hora. Lo bueno, y esto sí que era una diferencia notable, es que no se tardaba tanto tiempo en preparar, mucho menos si se tenía acceso a los ingredientes.

El plan era crear una poción que le permitiese tomar la apariencia de Lily y acercarse a Snape. De esta forma podría arreglar las cosas con él y cuando Lily volviese solo tendría que esperar y ver como se ponía en evidencia él solo. Era un plan perfecto. No le hacía mucha gracia eso de tener que ponerse falda, pero con tal de burlarse de Snivellus haría el sacrificio.

 

A la mañana siguiente de marcharse Remus y Sirius ya lo tenía todo listo, falda incluida. Había conseguido robarle unas bragas con dibujos de conejitos a Lily, pero como no le entraban los huevos acabó masturbándose con ellas y decidió que era una mala idea ponérselas. Así que se puso unos boxers eróticos de una vez que... bueno, de una vez que los necesitó. La cosa es que eran lo más parecido a unos culottes femeninos que tenía. Después de mirarse en el espejo y dar unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí mismo para comprobar cuanto se levantaba la falda, se tomó la poción. Estaba sorprendentemente menos mala que la poción multijugos. Esta tan solo sabía como un zumo de calabazas caducado. Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo se vio a sí mismo como Lily, sin duda era una poción extraña, en el espejo sí que se veía como ella, pero al mirarse a sí mismo se veía en su forma original.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió de los dormitorios y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde, casi con total seguridad, se encontraría su víctima. Le resultó, no obstante, increíblemente tedioso el tener que llevar falda, iba todo el rato pensando que se le levantaba o se le veía algo, por no hablar de la gélida brisa que le entraba en los huevos. Empezaba a sentir pena por todas las chicas del colegio y un poco mal por haber levantado tantas faldas en sus primeros años. Lily ya le había dejado muy claro que aquel comportamiento era de neandertal y que como volviese a hacerlo se iba a enterar. Teniendo en cuenta que le dejó la mano impresa en la cara no quiso provocar más de la cuenta a la pelirroja. Sirius se llevó dos, por bocazas.

En el camino se encontró con algunos alumnos que no parecieron percatarse de su encantamiento. Lo ideal hubiese sido tener a alguien para confirmar que había salido bien, pero como no le quedaba ningún conocido se tuvo que conformar con que no le llamasen la atención. Tal y como había predicho, Snape se encontraba en la biblioteca recolectando libros, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se fijaba si se acercaba alguien. Era el momento perfecto para atacar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues aquí el primer capítulo, al principio serán cortitos pero serán más largos a medida que avance la historia.   
> Por ahora no es necesario pero en algunos capítulos pondré notas a pie de página explicando algunos aspectos culturales o controvertidos que he decidido incluir. Por ejemplo James, al igual que sus compañeros pueden tener comentarios o pensamientos sexistas, machistas u ofensivos en general, por ello veo necesario indicar que es algo que no es correcto y solo lo pongo porque bueno, James es un caraculo sobretodo al principio : ).


	3. ¿Quieres jugar? Pues juguemos

El joven Slytherin había desarrollado una capacidad para ignorar el mundo que le rodeaba que a veces parecía que desaparecía sin más. Esta habilidad le había resultado increíblemente útil no solo para estudiar sino para ignorar al resto del alumnado y en especial a aquellos que encontraban el meterse con él un pasatiempo apetecible.

No obstante, pese a que su sexto sentido siempre le alertaba del peligro, por lo general lo le servía para nada. Además, ni huir estaba dentro de sus intenciones ni contraatacar de sus posibilidades, más aún cuando la situación es cuatro contra uno. Pero esta vez era diferente, en muchos aspectos. Era uno contra uno y no pensaba acobardarse.

Lo cierto es que al principio le costó reaccionar, de todas las cosas que esperaba encontrarse en Hogwarts alguna vez jamás se le había ocurrido que el señor perfecto; James Potter, el adorado por todos, se acercase a él en la biblioteca con una falda y moviendo las caderas de una forma demasiado exagerada. Se quedó con el libro que tenía en la mano unos segundos sin moverse ni un milímetro. O se había tomado algo caducado, o por el contrario era Potter el que se lo había tomado. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era perfectamente viable.

\- ¿Severus? -preguntó con un tono meloso que casi le hizo vomitar. Aún petrificado desvió la mirada intentando buscar una respuesta a aquella situación tan ridícula, fue entonces cuando vio, reflejada de mala manera, la imagen de Lily en uno de los bordes metálicos de las estanterías. Casi al instante algo hizo clic en su cabeza; _Speculo amicus_. Al parecer no era el único que prefería adelantarse en el libro de pociones, pero si parecía ser el único que se leía la letra pequeña. Esta poción no servía con conocidos, su finalidad era precisamente que uno pudiese ser reconocible para los amigos pero irreconocible para el resto. Muy útil para aquellos que están en busca y captura o quieren pasar desapercibido.

Lo primero que pensó fue en destaparlo y humillarlo allí mismo pero eso hubiese sido demasiado simple, además no había gente suficiente como para ponerlo en evidencia. Hasta equivocándose, el cabrón había tenido suerte de no tener ningún conocido cerca que pudiese verlo en tal estado.

_"¿Quieres jugar Potter? Pues juguemos."_

\- Lily, pensaba que te habías marchado con tu familia - hizo una pausa y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras dejaba los libros en la estantería. - No sabía que volvías a hablarme.

\- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó con ese estúpido tono meloso una vez más. Severus no sabía por qué molestarse más, si por la broma en sí o por lo mal que imitaba a Lily.

\- Jamás, ¿ya no estás enfadada? - por supuesto sus palabras iban con dobles intenciones, no solo quería poner a su enemigo en aprietos con preguntas personales sino que además le servirían para saber hasta qué punto Lily le había contado las cosas.

\- Bueno, sí, pero creo que podemos hablar al menos, ¿no? Por los viejos tiempos - si tan solo hubiese sido la verdadera la que hubiese pronunciado aquellas palabras, si tan solo le hubiese dado la oportunidad de disculparse. Respecto a su enemigo, actuaba con cautela, no parecía saber mucho más que él mismo del tema, eso le daba algunas esperanzas.

\- Eso sería estupendo - devolvió los libros a la estantería con un hechizo y volvió de nuevo con su "amiga" - quizás deberíamos hablar en otro sitio, si seguimos hablando aquí la señora Pince es capaz de transformarnos en marca libros. - no pretendía ser gracioso, pero a Potter pareció hacerle gracia y empezó a reírse sin demasiado disimulo. -¡Lily! Nos van a echar.

\- Pues vámonos entonces. – comentó con un tono completamente diferente, ya no intentaba ser meloso ni recatado, podía ver la malicia y la picardía en sus ojos. Solía ser la misma mirada que ponía antes de gastar una broma y también solía ser irresistible hasta que sus bromas cruzaban la línea del acoso.

La vocecita del sentido común de su cabeza no paraba de gritarle que era una muy mala idea, que abandonase cuanto antes, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que su sentido común, algo que siempre le había traído muchos problemas. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, bueno estudiar, pero después de seis años en la misma biblioteca apenas quedaban títulos que no se hubiese leído. Así que acabó siguiendo a Potter que  se contoneaba con sus piernas escasamente peludas. Estuvo a punto de comerse una columna un par de veces por no llevar las gafas, con un poco de suerte, pensó Snape, se caería algún día por las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, es el tercer capítulo y ya me he retrasado, que desastre, pero bueno, como es cortito lo compensaré subiendo dos capítulos hoy. Como veréis me tomo algunas licencias pero bueno, no hacen daño ;)  
> Y eso es todo, espero que os guste y tal~  
> P.D.: Este es el capítulo que le dio el nombre al fic, porque soy tan original que no se me ocurría otra cosa.


	4. La curiosidad mató al gato

Casi no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¡había engañado a Snape completamente! El muy iluso se lo había tragado por completo. _¡Menudo estúpido!_ Parece que aguantar los sermones de Lily al final le había servido para algo, aunque en realidad nunca les prestó atención, se limitaba a mirarla, estaba tan mona cuando se enfadaba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado cogió a Severus de la mano y salió corriendo con él de la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa, ni el joven puso resistencia pese a haber dejado todos sus libros atrás de mala manera, ni su mano era fría y grasienta como se había imaginado, era cálida, bastante de hecho, y seca, propia de una persona que trata con sus manos desnudas toda clase de sustancias dudosas y luego no tiene el cuidado de tratárselas. Él por el contrario tenía toda clase de potingues para la piel, es importante nacer tan guapo pero también era necesario mantenerse.

Al detenerse se dio cuenta de que había llegado al jardín de las parejas, era increíble como su mente (o sus partes bajas) lo traicionaban. El lugar era precioso, sobretodo en primavera, se trataba de un pequeño jardín con un pozo sellado cubierto de enredaderas. Tenía mil rincones para esconderse por lo que las parejas solían usarlo para darse el lote, claro que en invierno y con nieve no había nadie nunca, como es lógico. ¿Conocería _Snivellus_ ese lugar? Seguro que no.

\- Lily... este sitio - o igual sí. James se puso tenso por un momento. ¿Qué razón iba a darle? Dudaba mucho que Lily hubiese merodeado por esos lares, ni siquiera por accidente, está bastante escondido. Pensó en decirle que había ido con él mismo, pero se arriesgaba a que Snape se enfadase y se fuese. - Es un jardín muy bonito, seguro que en primavera es precioso.

James volvió a respirar. O decía la verdad o había preferido no indagar en el tema, de cualquier forma lo agradeció.

\- Si, ¿verdad? Lo descubrí por accidente con una amiga. La verdad es que no suelo venir, pero no sé, me acordé y vine sin pensar  - Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en cómo sería liarse con Lily allí, pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría se iban allí a hacer guarradas probablemente a Lily no le gustaría. Era demasiado remilgada.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Severus había sacado su varita y adecuado el terreno, con un par de movimientos retiró la nieve de la zona más cercana al pozo y se sentó allí como si nada. Por supuesto, fue a sentarse a su lado aunque se arrepintió casi al instante cuando su hermoso trasero entró en contacto con la fría piedra. Definitivamente sentía pena por todas las chicas del colegio. ¡La falda era un castigo! Lo peor es que no encontraba la forma adecuada para sentarse, si abría las piernas tenía frío, si levantaba las rodillas se descuadraba la falda y lo peor es que se estaba retorciendo tanto que le estaban empezando a picar los huevos y no podía rascarse. El joven de Slytherin le lanzó una mirada interrogante  pero le respondió con una sonrisa mientras intentaba olvidar que sus huevos se habían convertido en cubitos de hielo.

\- Así que... ¿ya no estás enfadada? - preguntó el joven del escudo de serpiente.

\- No lo sé, fue muy cruel por tu parte. Igual deberías disculparte - contestó con un tono recriminatorio. A James le importaba una mierda cuanto se disculpase, pero quería verlo arrastrarse.

\- Me disculparé una y mil veces más, las que quieras, ya lo sabes. Lo siento Lily, siento haberlo pagado contigo y haberte mentido - Para la sorpresa de Potter, Severus lo estaba mirando demasiado serio, no podría decir que el joven estaba mintiendo, casi le dio pena pero sobretodo, curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de que ya se había disculpado, su amiga nunca hablaba de eso.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? - temiendo ser descubierto por su curiosidad, intentó al menos mantener el contacto visual con la misma seriedad. Lo cual era difícil, cada vez que intentaba mirar a Sirius a los ojos siempre acababa riéndose como un loco. Tuvo que morderse la lengua.

\- Estaba enfadado con tus amigos y al verte con ellos lo pagué contigo, por supuesto no puedo justificarme solo con eso, pero no era yo mismo. Y lo de sangre sucia... - dijo aquellas dos últimas palabras bajando el tono drásticamente, nunca había sido de esas personas en hablar alto, pero aquello sonó más como un susurro. Rompiendo el contacto visual, dirigió su mirada al cielo gris que se hallaba sobre ellos - No creo en esas tonterías pero tampoco puedo evitar ese recelo a los muggles, ya sabes por qué. Sin embargo, no les deseo ningún mal, no si no se lo merecen.

¿Que ya sabía qué? ¿Qué diantres sabía? A James le iba a dar algo, la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, entre eso y que no podía rascarse los huevos cada vez estaba más inquieto. ¿Acaso era algo de la familia? ¿Amigos? No, este no tenía amigos. Debía ser algo de la familia, ¿pero qué? Intentó recordar si alguna vez había escuchado algo relacionado, algo que le diese una pista... " _Ah, claro, es mestizo_ " pensó, de repente todo en su cabeza parecía más claro, si su relación con su padre o su madre no era buena podría explicar algunas cosas. ¿Pero cuál de los dos? ¿Padre o madre? Snape no era un apellido de magos así que...

\- Tú padre... - dijo finalmente a un nivel casi inaudible.

\- Si - afirmó su compañero bastante incómodo y sorprendido. Algo dentro del joven Gryffindor retumbaba con orgullo, acababa de salir de aquella solución airoso gracias a su audacia, para que luego Remus le dijese que era un cenutrio.  Aún así, seguía sintiendo curiosidad, ¿hasta qué punto sería mala la relación de Severus con su padre? Le resultaba casi imposible entender algo así viniendo de la familia que él venía, sus padres eran cariñosos y comprensivos, pero no era el caso de todo el mundo, eso lo sabía, Sirius, su mejor amigo sin ir más lejos, tenía una relación de odio y desprecio con sus padres.

\- Si necesitas hablar...- se atrevió a decir, no es que realmente le preocupase pero le encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás, Remus solía decirle que era un cotilla pero al menos Peter era aún más cotilla que él y eso de alguna forma le reconfortaba.

\- No - cortó de forma tajante el joven de Slytherin. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cambiemos de tema pues, algo nuevo en tu vida, ¿Sev-v? - casi se atraganta diciendo ese diminutivo. - ¿Alguien interesante últimamente? - aguantando la risa y levantando ambas cejas en señal de pregunta se acercó al joven de pelo largo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara, había calculado mal para ser sinceros, pero a lo hecho, pecho.

Por suerte para James, el otro joven se abochornó más que él y se alejó casi de forma instintiva. No es que estuviese rojo como una calabaza picante, pero incómodo seguro. Esto lo iba a disfrutar y con suerte podría hacerse con información útil para el futuro.

\- N-no, yo... no - en un intento fallido de mantener la compostura, Snape respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a su supuesta amiga. Desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando pero la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo. Si no fuese porque era el bicho raro de Snivellus a James casi le hubiese parecido mono.

" _Espera, James, para, es un tío, ¿Cómo puede parecerte mono?_ " se preguntó a si mismo preocupado. Nunca había estado con ninguno, ni se lo había planteado, bueno, se había masturbado con Sirius, pero eran amigos, y otra vez que besó a Remus, pero estaba borracho, muy borracho. Y además sus amigos eran demasiado guapos, ¿pero Severus? Vale, no era un ogro, su mayor problema es que no cuidaba su apariencia, ganaría muchos puntos con un par de cremitas. Quizás el único aspecto negativo era su nariz, seguro que se caía de boca y la nariz frenaba la caída. " _Mierda_ " no pudo evitar visualizarlo en su cabeza y repetir la escena una y otra vez, acabó riéndose en toda su cara.

\- Perdona, es que te pones muy mono con este tema - ahora sí que había conseguido que se pusiese rojo como una calabaza picante. Ojalá hubiese estado Sirius para verlo.

Pero una vez más algo hizo clic en su cabeza, estaba empezando a asustarse, estaba más lúcido de lo normal, una pena que le pasase justo lo contrario cuando tenía exámenes. ¿Y si Snape se siente incómodo con el tema porque hay algo más detrás? James siempre pensó que estaba enamorado de Lily y por eso la acosaba de forma enferma, pero no necesariamente te tiene que gustar alguien de esa forma para acosarla. Todo esto le vino a la cabeza porque jamás había visto a Severus relacionarse con chicas más allá de Lily, ni siquiera las miraba. No es que se pusiese incómodo es que simplemente, no les prestaba atención. ¿Y si...?

\- Sev, ¿eres gay? - lanzó aquella pregunta casi sin pensar y temiendo una vez más que lo descubriese. Si lo era lo más probable es que Lily lo supiese, había sido una apuesta demasiado arriesgada pero no pudo contenerse. El joven de Slytherin se sorprendió, por supuesto, pero no tardó en recobrar la compostura, de hecho, tuvo una actitud bastante rancia en su opinión. Una pena, estaba deseando que se pusiese hecho un basilisco.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No… No es algo que me importe, no pienso demasiado en esas cosas - ¿Qué no lo piensa demasiado? ¿Pero este de donde había salido? ¿Qué con 16 años no piensas eso? Venga ya, si James casi no podía mantener sus pantalones subidos la mayor parte del tiempo, por favor, a esa edad masturbarse es un deporte nacional.

\- Joder Sev, como sigas así te veo metiéndote en algún círculo de druidas cultivando tu castidad. - Bromeo el joven Potter quitando la credibilidad de su compañero. Vale que tuviese dudas, pero algo tenía que sentir, ¿no? " _Este tiene la polla para adentro_ ", tuvo que volver a aguantar la risa.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente no me gusta nadie - se defendió, Severus cada vez estaba más encogido, quizás porque estaba incómodo, quizás por el frío o ambas.

\- No sé, últimamente estás mucho con Regulus... - vale, quizás esto se lo había inventado un poco bastante, pero estaba teniendo un buen día en sus apuestas y decidió seguir. Menos mal que no estaba su mejor amigo o estaría echando espuma por la boca.

\- ¿¡El hermano de Black!?¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que me mate? No me des más problemas de los que ya tengo con ellos por favor, Regulus es solo un compañero problemático - dijo mordiéndose la lengua, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

\- ¿Problemático? - Severus torció el gesto ante la inevitable pregunta, por supuesto que James iba a preguntar al respecto, ¿quién no lo haría?

\- No lleva muy bien que se metan con su hermano, puede que no se lleven bien entre ellos, no lo sé, pero por algún motivo no soporta que sus compañeros de Slytherin se metan con el amigo de Potter,  suele ignorarlos si se meten con él, pero no si se meten con Black. El otro día me lo encontré apaleado por otros cuatro. Menudo imbécil, tiene el instinto de supervivencia más atrofiado que el subnormal de su hermano. - aquella confesión fue toda una sorpresa, seguro que Sirius se ponía a llorar como un cachorro al escuchar que su hermano lo defendía y seguro que después iba a prenderle fuego a los dormitorios de Slytherin. De todas formar agradecía que Snape hubiese compartido esa información y se preguntó si ya lo había hecho con Lily antes y, de ser así, porqué la pelirroja no había dicho nada. Pero eso era poco probable, seguramente hubiese hecho algo nada más enterarse, ella era así, noble, valiente y cabezota.

\- Menuda casa tienes Sev, ni siquiera os unís con vosotros mismos, os autodestruís solos. No me extraña que siempre seáis los malos - tan pronto dijo aquello se arrepintió profundamente. Aquel tema era un campo de minas.

\- ¿Mi casa? ¿Y la tuya qué? No creo que ninguna esté libre de recriminaciones - alegó el joven Slytherin poniéndose en pié de repente, James empezó a pensar que más que un campo de minas era una batalla naval.

\- Mi casa es noble y valiente, ¿acaso es eso malo? Mis compañeros se ayudan pero reconóceme que los tuyos se traicionan entre sí. - gritó en defensa, su casa era lo mejor de lo mejor dijeran lo que dijesen.

\- No voy a defender mi casa a muerte Lily, la conozco muy bien, pero Gryffindor es igual - bueno, al menos no era tan estúpido como para no ver la mierda de su casa.

\- ¿Cómo que igual? - se incorporó de un salto por la indignación de aquellas palabras, no había peor insulto que ser comparado con las serpientes.

\- ¿De verdad Lily? Te rodeas con un grupo de gente que se dedica a acosar a otros constantemente y encima se esconden bajo una fachada de falsa nobleza y admiración. - más que enfadado, Severus parecía desesperado por hacer que su amiga entrase en razón.

\- Por favor, no compares unas bromas con...

\- ¿Bromas? -le interrumpió bruscamente - Lily, una broma no es humillar a alguien continuamente, una broma no es acechar, insultar o machacar simplemente por diversión. Es acoso. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que van en grupo a intimidar, así solo actúan los cobardes que no se atreven a ir solos. Piensa lo que quieras Lily, pero no hay nada de noble en eso, es cruel. Sinceramente, no veo diferencia entre ambas casas. - hizo una pausa y se rascó el cuello, más que enfadado, parecía indignado. Pero a James eso le daba igual, o eso pensaba él porque no fue capaz de ofrecer ninguna respuesta. Por primera vez, cuestionó sus propias acciones.

“ _Acoso…”_

\- Olvídalo, no quería acabar así. Debo volver a la biblioteca a por mis libros. Mañana estaré donde siempre. Deberías ir a descansar, está anocheciendo y hace frío. Buenas noches Lily - y acto seguido  se marchó dejando al joven Potter sin ser capaz aún de pronunciar palabra.

_"¿Ahora soy yo el malo? Y una mierda_ ".

\-----

Antes de que Severus volviese a la biblioteca, James consiguió adelantarse y llegar un poco antes. Según su mapa, Snape había decidido pasar antes por el baño, lo que le daba unos minutos para llegar antes que él. Había pensado en enfrentarlo de nuevo, en continuar la conversación, pero ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cómo defenderse. Al final, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de coger uno de sus libros y largarse con él. No es que quisiese robárselo, pero le serviría de excusa para acercase al día siguiente. Tenía que arreglar las cosas o sino su broma no funcionaría. Antes de que el joven Slytherin regresase a por sus cosas, su libro de pociones ya había desaparecido.

 

Tras dar 84 vueltas en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño, decidió ir a la sala común a tomarse un refresco o un poco de vino de elfos de esos que tenía Sirius en su arsenal prohibido.  Ojeó las botellas pero como su estómago no parecía encontrarse para fiestas acabó cogiendo un zumo de calabaza. Muy adulto todo. Cuando terminó el zumo lo dejó sobre la mesa, porque ¿para qué lo iba a tirar?, y vio, gracias a su hermoso mapa, como Snape seguía en la biblioteca posiblemente buscando su libro perdido. " _Que pardillo_ " dijo para sí mismo mientras se reía con maldad.

Derrotado por el día que había tenido y el frío que había pasado en sus zonas más íntimas volvió a la cama y se echó de mala manera. No podía dormirse, pero tampoco tenía ganas de nada, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Snape " _Es acoso_ ". Sí claro, eso él lo sabía muy bien ¿no? Llevaba años acosando a Lily y ahora pensaba que podía dar lecciones de moral a James. " _Qué hipócrita_ ", lo peor es que no tenía ganas ni de masturbarse.

En su vuelta número 85 se quedó mirando el libro de pociones que había dejado en la mesilla. Sin muchas esperanzas lo cogió y empezó a ojearlo.

Para su sorpresa, no era la clase de libro que esperarías encontrar de un alumno de su curso, estaba lleno de correcciones y anotaciones que corregían al mismo libro. Inaudito. " _Menudo friki_ " dijo para sí mismo a pesar de que ni siquiera él era capaz de dejar de leer. Las explicaciones de Severus eran mucho más fáciles de entender, sin lagunas. Por no hablar de su caligrafía, más cursi imposible aunque algo desordenada. _"¿Porqué no usará un cuaderno?"_ Podría escribir, o mejor dicho, reescribir el libro completo. Recordando un poco sus conversaciones con Lily, una de esas miles en la que se centraba más en mirarla que en escucharla, juraría haber oído que pese a ser de Slytherin, Snape era más pobre que una rata. Supuso que por eso usaba el libro como cuaderno de notas, una pena en su opinión. No le gustó tanto las maldiciones que se fue encontrando y que iban acompañadas de una leyenda que decía -para enemigos-.

" _Puto loco_ " aquellas eran maldiciones pensadas a conciencia para acabar de una forma u otra con tu contrincante. Y después decía que no era un mago oscuro, no claro, si eso era como cuidar conejitos, todo amor y arcoíris. Siguió pasando las páginas cada vez más enfadado y al mismo tiempo, sorprendido. Severus jamás se había defendido con ninguna de estas maldiciones y bien seguro que podría incluso aunque se encontrase en desventaja numérica, o sea, ponía resistencia y tal pero nunca usando aquellos conjuros. Entonces, ¿por qué no las usaba? ¿Acaso no lo consideraba un enemigo? Posiblemente no querría ser expulsado o simplemente era estúpido. A estas alturas todo era posible.

Su mayor sorpresa llegó a pocas páginas de acabar, en las páginas en blanco para notas del final del libro había redactado toda clase de hechizos protectores, muchos en desarrollo, y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero lo más interesante se encontraba justo al final, no solo había teorizado sobre cómo protegerse de las maldiciones imperdonables, sino que había ideado un sistema por el cual se podría controlar su uso en las varitas de forma que ningún mago oscuro pudiese usarla.

De repente todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿por qué idearía algo así? Esas teorías le podrían traer muchos problemas si sus compañeros de casa lo descubriesen. Ochenta mil hechizos de protección personal y ni un puto conjuro para proteger su libro. " _Este niño es tonto_ ". Sin darse cuenta, su opinión sobre Severus fue cambiando. Igual no era el ser oscuro que acechaba a Lily que siempre pensó. ¿Y si se había equivocado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: SI POTTER; ERES GILIPOLLAS
> 
> Lo cierto es que aunque estoy muy, muy en contra de las relaciones tóxicas esta me fascina, por eso sabía que al escribir este fic necesitaría alguna excusa para que no fueran todos tan cabrones... en el fondo... muy al fondo. Igual a veces fuerzo un poco los personajes pero no veo otra forma de que una relación así pueda funcionar.  
> Respecto a James como veis tiene la sensibilidad en el culo y eso de dudas respecto a tu sexualidad pues le cuesta, es muy simple el muchacho.
> 
> P.D.: No le echéis cuenta a los nombres de los capítulos, soy malísima.


	5. ¿Hasta dónde pensabas llegar, James?

Sin haber dormido una mierda hizo amago de levantarse como unas siete veces. Si seguía así llegaría la hora de almorzar y no habría salido de la cama más que para mear y porque no llegaba al aseo desde ahí, que ya lo había comprobado. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido el día anterior y al libro de Snape. Por no mencionar que tenía cero ganas de ponerse la dichosa falda, solo de pensarlo ya le picaban los huevos. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si de repente Severus lo veía siendo el mismo podría sospechar. Tampoco sabía donde era ese "donde siempre" al que se refería, menos mal que tenía el mapa que si no habría tenido que buscarlo como un loco. Al final reunió el valor y las ganas necesarias y salió de la cama.

Al parecer, "donde siempre" era una esquina de la biblioteca detrás de una columna y llena de manuales y diccionarios. El sitio idóneo si no querías que nadie te molestase. El joven de Slytherin estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no le prestó atención a su llegada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levantó levemente la mirada, le dedicó una breve sonrisa más de compromiso que de otra cosa y volvió a su libro. Potter no tenía ni idea si era así como se solía encontrar con Lily, ¿acaso solo quedaban para estudiar en la biblioteca en silencio? Esperaba que no, ya lo que le faltaba era pasar en la biblioteca más tiempo del necesario, normalmente solo entraba para hacerse el interesante y ligar. O como todo buen estudiante, los tres días antes del examen que prácticamente acampaba allí a estudiar como un desgraciado con litros del café especial de Remus, ni puta idea de que llevaba pero era súper efectivo. Después se llevaba una semana durmiendo.

\- Hey Sev - comenzó el joven de Gryffindor, no tenía intención de quedarse estudiando todas las navidades, para eso ya estaban los dos o tres días antes del examen con Remus regañándole a él y a Sirius por irresponsables pero accediendo a explicarle las cosas. Nunca fallaba. - Me encontré esta mañana tu libro por ahí, al parecer alguien lo había confundido y lo habían puesto en una estantería. Con lo roto que está supe que era el tuyo.

Snape casi le arranca el libro de las manos, la verdad es que teniendo en cuenta lo que hay dentro no le extrañó nada esa reacción. Pero más que preocupación, era alivio y alegría lo que se veía en el moreno, ¡hasta había sonreído!

\- Gracias - dijo el joven moreno si levantar la mirada de su libro. " _Que mono”_ pensó y automáticamente tuvo que rectificar, _“James no, analiza la situación, piensa con la cabeza, es Snivellus, ¡Snivellus cabeza de aceite! No puede ser mono... ¡Y es un tío!_ ". Pero no importaba cuanto tratase de decírselo, había una parte de su sí mismo que lo traicionaba y encima volvían a picarle los huevos.

\- ¡Bueno! eh... - En un amago por sacar un tema de conversación, el joven Potter se quedó con la mente en blanco, " _Blanco, como él se-¡Mierda!_ " - ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? Hace un día estupendo - ambos jóvenes miraron en ese momento por la ventana y comprobaron como la nevada del siglo se precipitaba sobre el castillo. - Un día estupendo para unas bromas dentro del castillo - se corrigió intentando salir del paso. Claro que bromas y Lily no era algo que congeniase mucho.

\- ¿Bromas? Creo que te estás mezclando demasiado con Black y compañía - añadió el moreno con cierto tono de reproche.

-¿Black y compañía? ¿No sería más Potter y compañía? O sea, Sirius es más como el segundo al mando - no iba a reconocerlo, pero su orgullo había sufrido un golpe demasiado duro al ver que Severus consideraba a su amigo el cabecilla de todo, ¿cómo se le ocurría tal cosa? Era a James al que se le ocurrían las cosas y el primero en aparecer siempre. Y por mucho que Sirius lo negase, también era el más guapo, aunque su amigo tenía mejor culo, el muy cabrón. Seguro que Remus lo disfrutaba a gusto, " _Pero ¿Remus arriba? ¿O Sirius?_ " empezó a preguntarse, a simple vista uno diría Sirius pero " _Hombre lobo, Remus, está claro_ ", sí, es lo que tiene ser una criatura de la noche.

\- La verdad es que me da igual - concluyó Snape volviendo a su libro.

James decidió no darse por vencido, ya que iba a tener que desperdiciar su tiempo con el estúpido de _Snivellus_ para que la broma del siglo tuviese éxito, al menos iba a divertirse, ¿y qué mejor  forma que haciendo algunas trastadas por la escuela? Sin previo aviso, cerró el libro de su compañero, lo apiló de mala manera en la ventana y salió corriendo cogiéndolo de la mano por segunda vez, con la diferencia de que ahora sí que se encontró resistencia. Probablemente si hubiese sido la verdadera Lily se habría quedado con las ganas y no habría podido con él, pero Potter tenía la fuerza física para arrastrar a Snape por todo el colegio si era necesario. Por fortuna no tuvo que hacerlo, al cabo del rato se dio por vencido y se dejó llevar.

Tampoco es que las travesuras que tenía pensadas fuesen gran cosa, eran simplemente trastadas traviesas sin mayor maldad, no como las que planeaba con Severus, para ser sinceros, ahí se esforzaba mucho más, nunca lo había pensado demasiado, pero esas bromas estaban hechas para hacer daño, para humillar y destruir. El problema es que hasta ahora, Potter no había visto a su compañero como persona, sino como acosador enfermo, un peligro para su amiga, un mago oscuro, algo maligno. Que empezase a plantearse que igual estaba equivocado le preocupaba, no solo por lo que significaba sino por lo que hacía de él. Lo peor de todo es que le tendría que dar la razón a Lily, odiaba cada vez que ponía esa cara de " _te lo dije_ " y se marchaba dándole con todo el pelo en la cara. Seguro que lo había ensayado un montón.

Tuvo que reconocer al terminar la tarde que se había divertido más de lo que esperaba. Severus era como Remus, te decía constantemente que no hicieras algo pero al mismo tiempo era increíblemente útil, como Sirius, que se daba cuenta de si alguien venía o donde encontrar todo lo que necesitaban. Hubo un momento, que James habría jurado que lo vio aguantar la risa cuando Filch se peleaba con los rollos de papel higiénicos voladores del baño de prefectos. Su gata por el contrario parecía muy agradecida por los nuevos juguetes y ayudó a su dueño a destrozarlos en mil pedacitos para que fuese más fácil recogerlos. En otra ocasión pusieron moco de Troll en los pomos de diversas puertas  provocando algún que otro vomito. Esto fue aún más gracioso cuando Filch, que aún no había terminado con el asunto del papel higiénico, fue a encargarse de lo vómitos para descubrir que el detergente de su fregona tenía colorante rosa fucsia y en vez de limpiar estaba pintando el suelo. Y para que conste, Potter había pensado en usar algún color más suave, pero fue Snape el que sugirió un color estrambótico y chillón como el rosa fucsia con un poco de escamas de camaleón mágico para que encima brillase en la oscuridad. Y pensar que antes se había quejado, dijese lo que dijese lo estaba disfrutando como un crio. Potter también, para que engañarnos. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Durante el curso, cada vez con más asignaturas y los entrenamientos de Quidditch, era difícil dedicar un día a hacer el tonto. En las próximas vacaciones le propondría a Sirius que se quedase, probablemente lo mandaría a la mierda, pero por intentarlo que no quedase.

Esta rutina continuó varios días, tuvo la precaución de que sus bromas no fuesen demasiado fuertes, lo justo para que el joven Slytherin no desconfiase demasiado. Con el paso de los días, se volvió todo un experto, o más bien dejó de contenerse. James temía que al no poder sacar el mapa o la capa pudiesen cogerlos pero Severus se conocía el castillo mejor que nadie, sin necesidad de mapa alguno se movía entre los callejones, torres y mazmorras, a través de las puertas secretas e incluso algunos despachos. Pasaron los días juntos completamente, desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos y después se dedicaban a dar vueltas por el castillo buscando nuevas bromas. En alguno momento Snape le preguntó qué era eso que no dejaba de beber, James había conseguido hacerse con el termo de conejitos de Lily para la poción, pero esta vez no robándolo, simplemente no se lo había devuelto nunca. Por supuesto se hizo el loco y le dijo que no se encontraba bien del estómago y le habían recomendado una infusión durante varios días. Sonaba a trola pero cuando una chica te dice que no se encuentra bien del estómago lo mejor es no preguntar más, o al menos eso pensaba él. Normalmente era señal de que era algo más asqueroso que quedaba más suave dicho de esa forma, como que se podría estar cagando viva y esas cosas.  A las chicas no les suele gustar ir diciendo esas cosas, a él en cambio le daba igual, de hecho cada vez que iba al baño lo anunciaba a sus compañeros de cuarto, sobre todo cuando salía, pero por cortesía, las ventanas ventilan pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Remus era el que peor lo pasaba, se daba cuenta de todo, absolutamente todo, hasta de si te masturbabas en la ducha, y no, no importaba cuantos conjuros usaras, se daba cuenta igualmente.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó el día 24 de Diciembre. Sería la primera vez que pasara las navidades sólo.

El colegio celebraba una pequeña fiesta con los profesores de guardia en el comedor, unían algunas mesas y comían todos juntos. Pero no tenía intención alguna de pasar la noche buena con sus profesores y mucho menos sin conocer a nadie. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?  

" _Oh, bueno, puedo..."_ Claro, podía quedar con Severus, se habían divertido mucho, o sea, seguía odiándolo, o eso se decía a sí mismo, pero mejor que lo otro era. Había algo en el hecho de sentir la necesidad de ir a por Snape que le preocupaba, empezaba a cogerle cariño, a disfrutar pasar el rato con él y lo peor, es que su opinión sobre él había cambiado. De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa lo azotó como una ola en mitad de una tormenta a un acantilado. ¿En qué posición lo dejaba eso ahora? ¿Quién era el malo? Él era un Gryffidor, la casa de los buenos, de los justos, de los nobles y valiente, aunque al parecer, también de los estúpidos. Pero no importaba cuantas veces se dijese a si mismo que no sentía nada, que todo volvería a la normalidad después de las vacaciones, su cuerpo se movía casi instintivamente en busca de Severus para que pasase con él las navidades. ¿Y después? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Volvería a atormentarlo con Sirius? La verdad es que no quería ni pensarlo.

\- Oye Sev - aún con su cabeza con mil pensamientos entrelazados, consiguió acercarse al moreno que, como de costumbre cuando no estaba con él, se encontraba en un rincón en la biblioteca. - ¿tienes planes para hoy? Quiero decir, esta noche, o sea, es Nochebuena y... - James no conseguía aclararse, cada vez que decía algo el mismo lo interpretaba como que le estaba invitando a salir y eso era estúpido, ¿no?

\- No celebro la Nochebuena, ya lo sabes - ¿Lo sabía? ¿Lily lo sabía y no se lo había llevado nunca con ella? Probablemente él se habría negado pero James no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, ¿cómo no iba a celebrarlo? " _Ah, su familia..._ " recordó.

En aquel momento, bajo el tenue reflejo del sol que asomaba por la ventana, vio a su compañero más humano que nunca. Aquel chico no tenía a nadie que lo esperase en casa en Navidad, no tenía un padre que lo recibiese con un abrazo ni a una madre que le diese un beso en la mejilla y le sonriese con amor. No recibía regalos el día 25 como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Nadie se preocupaba por él o le importaba lo que le pasase y lo peor de todo es que él, el señorito perfecto, James Potter, que lo tenía todo y más, había contribuido en que la vida de aquel chico fuese aún más miserable.

\- Lily... - el joven de las gafas se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que sus ojos, humedecidos, estaban a punto de derramar alguna lágrima traicionera. Como si llorar fuese a librarle de la culpa que sentía en el pecho. " _¿Qué coño te pasa James? ¿Llorando? ¿En serio? ¿Qué tienes 5 años? Gilipollas_ ". Pero a veces la vida te sorprende con los gestos más simples, Severus le tendió un pañuelo de tela, algo viejo pero limpio y muy cuidado, parecía preocupado y al mismo tiempo extrañado pero no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una ligera sonrisa mientras esperaba a que se secase las lágrimas, la verdad es que ni siquiera parecía una sonrisa, tan solo había inclinado la comisura de los labios hacía arriba casi por compromiso.

\- Perdona, días de chicas, ya sabes, las hormonas me controlan - después de aquellas palabras sí que consiguió sacarle una breve risilla a su compañero. Probablemente no se lo había tragado, pero una vez más decidió no preguntar.

\- Lily, yo no celebro esas cosas, pero tú sí, si quieres hacer algo podemos hacer lo que sea - por supuesto que haría lo que fuese por Lily. ¿Haría James lo mismo? Es cierto que le gustaba la joven pelirroja pero la forma en la que Severus hablaba de ella, la forma en la que la cuidaba, la forma de la que la miraba más parecía la de un hermano que la de un adolescente al que le gustaba una chica de su curso.

Tras la escena que dio en la biblioteca, por la cual acabó gritando contra un cojín al menos cinco minutos e insultándose a sí mismo, consiguió quedar con el joven de Slytherin en la Torre del Reloj a eso de las 8 para que le diese tiempo de robar algo de comida de las cocinas. Cuando llevó ni siquiera tuvo que preparar el sitio, Snape había llegado antes que él y había caldeado el ambiente y puesto unas mantas y unos cojines en el suelo. Lo más curioso es que algunos tenían dibujos de conejitos y automáticamente le hizo recordar el asunto de las bragas.

" _James contrólate, que con la falda no se puede camuflar_ " se repetía a sí mismo. Había intentado pillarle unos vaqueros a Lily para no pasar tanto frío pero eran increíblemente estrechos y no importaba las saltitos que hubiese dado o la crema hidratante que se hubiese puesto; no le entraban. Tuvo que ponerse la puñetera falda otra vez.

Durante la cena estuvieron hablando sobre las clases y cosas graciosas que les habían pasado, Severus no tenía muchas experiencias personales de ese tipo, pero sí que había recolectado algunos episodios de sus compañeros como aquella vez que uno de los calderos en clase de pociones empezó a escupir sapos rosas y arcoíris. James le contó una de las experiencias de Lily con Remus en una de sus rondas de vigilancia, al parecer se habían encontrado a un alumno sonámbulo besándose a una columna, lo más difícil fue separarlo de la columna, mientras Remus pensaba en un conjuro Lily se adelantó y lo dejó inconsciente. Lo mejor es que en vez de levitarlo lo agarró del pié y lo arrastró a su casa, el hombre lobo había pensado en decir algo ante la inesperada violencia de su compañera pero por algún motivo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que hubo regresado a su cuarto y los despertó a todos para contárselo. En otra ocasión se quedó dormida en clase porque se había quedado toda la noche leyendo una novela de aventuras, claro que a su profesor le dijo que estaba preocupada por los exámenes y estaba trasnochando. Como era la buena de Lily, coló. Poco a poco, fue abandonando las experiencias de Lily para pasar a las suyas propias que eran mucho más interesantes. Como el día que durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch su golpeador lanzó tan fuerte el Bludger que nunca regresó. En otra ocasión el Bludger golpeó el Snitch Dorado pero para la sorpresa de todos no fue el Snitch el que se rompió sino el Bludger. Según McGonagall jamás había tenido un equipo que necesitase repuestos de tantos Bludgers. También le contó un día que se metió con Sirius en una clase errónea y que incluso hicieron un examen, lo más curioso es que ninguno tenía ni idea de que era la clase ni fueron capaces nunca de encontrarla de nuevo.

Ambos jóvenes acabaron tumbados en sobre las mantas riendo como si se conociesen de toda la vida, como si aquella situación fuese normal para ellos. Si Sirius los viese probablemente convulsionaría pero a James le daba igual, estaba disfrutando demasiado y pensaba seguir haciéndolo. Su compañero tenía una risa contagiosa y bastante hermosa, casi musical, se quedó mirándolo mientras se reía, cuando no fruncía el ceño o tenía esa mirada perdida en los libros era hasta atractivo. " _Si tan solo sonriese más..._ " pensó. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si día a día le hacían la vida imposible? Respiró hondo un par de veces intentando clamarse y se incorporó para observar al moreno desde arriba. ¿Y si fuese así todos los días? Seguramente Remus se haría amigo suyo sin mayor problemas, alguna vez habían trabajado juntos en clase y les había ido bien, Peter hacía todo lo que James le dijese, no era un problema, pero Sirius, el impulsivo y radical Sirius podía ser un verdadero dolor de muelas cuando se lo proponía pero no era ningún estúpido, terminaría entrando en razón. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Metería a Severus en los Merodeadores? Lily terminaría arreglando las cosas y todos serían felices. Pero, ¿y si Snape no quería? ¿Después de tantos años de desprecio y humillación ahora iba a aceptar y quedar tan amigos? No, lo máximo que podría conseguir el joven de Gryffindor es que no lo mirase con odio cada vez que se cruzasen y eso ya sería mucho después de tantos años.

No podría pasar tiempo con él, no saldrían a gastar bromas inocentes ni a comer en lugares escondidos, después de las navidades ya no volvería a escuchar su risa. Posiblemente, ni siquiera lo vería sonreír de nuevo. Jamás volvería a estar tan cerca de aquellos labios.

Nunca más como ahora. ¿Quién le iba a decir que los labios de Severus serían tan suaves? ¿O que su aliento no era desagradable ni descuidado? Poco a poco profundizó el beso dejándose llevar, tímidamente al principio hasta que perdiendo todo temor se introdujo en su boca sin pensarlo. Dejó su lengua divagar a su antojo, saborear al joven que se encontraba bajo él sin oponer resistencia pero sin dar respuesta tampoco. No era ni mucho menos el mejor beso de su vida, pero si era, posiblemente, el que más le había emocionado y al mismo tiempo decepcionado por la falta de colaboración. Rompió el beso sin separarse aún demasiado, quería ver bien aquellos ojos, aquel rostro estoico lo observaba con una expresión que era incapaz de leer. Casi hubiese preferido que se hubiese enfadado.

Con una amarga sonrisa empezó a incorporarse para marcharse mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, no quería seguir allí, ¿qué cojones acababa de hacer? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, había besado a Snape! Sin estar borracho, que era lo peor. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir con ese beso? Si es que no se le podía dejar solo, Remus siempre se lo decía, que escuchase esa vocecita de su cabeza que te previene de hacer el gilipollas, una pena que la vocecita de su cabeza pensase con la polla y no con el cerebro.

Apenas había llegado a incorporarse cuando una mano tiró de él con fuerza y lo tumbó en el suelo boca arriba, sobre él se encontraba Severus con una mirada desafiante y dudosa al mismo tiempo. James podía sentir como ligeramente le temblaban las manos mientras lo agarraba. No puedo evitar preguntarse hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Sin lugar a dudas, sería realmente humillante para él que se encontrase con una sorpresa si metía la mano bajo la falda pero el joven de las gafas no quería humillarlo en realidad. No quería continuar, porque de seguro iba a acabar mal, y tampoco quería detenerse, así que simplemente, como su compañero había hecho antes, se quedó inmóvil, poniéndolo a prueba pero con una mueca desafiante.

Las manos del moreno no tardaron en viajar por su cuerpo, dudaron un par de veces hasta que finalmente se posaron sobre la tela de la camisa de su cintura. No se atrevían a ir mucho más arriba y tampoco a bajar demasiado así que se decidieron por desabrochar algunos botones y a introducirse por debajo de la tela. Esta vez sí que sintió que las manos del joven estaban frías pero no quería que se detuviesen, al principio fueron a su pecho pero antes de llegar, deshicieron el camino hasta sus caderas haciendo que se sacudiese un par de veces. Aquellas manos bajaban cada vez más hasta introducir la punta de sus dedos en el interior de la falda. Tuvo que reconocer que no se sentía del todo mal, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, demasiado suave para su gusto, pero con el calentón que tenía tampoco se iba a poner tiquismiquis.

Severus se inclinó en ese momento hacia delante pero en vez de besarlo se dirigió a su cuello donde lo besó y subió lentamente hasta su oreja.

\- ¿Cuando piensas pararme Potter? - susurró con una voz cargada de malicia y ternura, si es que era posible aquella combinación.

Su cuerpo se congeló al instante, se cubrió de un sudor frío y de una sensación de pesadez que lo dejó paralizado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - tras tragar saliva un par de veces consiguió pronunciar aquellas palabras pero sin alzar la voz más de lo necesario.

\- Desde el primer día - James volvió a sentir como se le hundía el pecho, nunca lo había engañado, nunca había pensado que era Lily. Desde el primer día había jugado con él. Se sintió furioso y aliviado a partes iguales, por un lado aquello significaba que lo había dejado ponerse en evidencia jugando a ser quién no era pero al mismo tiempo significaba que todas esas sonrisas, que todas aquellas confesiones nunca fueron para ella.

" _Nunca fueron para ella_ " se repetía a sí mismo en su cabeza, su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso, ya no apretaba los dientes, por el contrario, casi sonreía. De entre todas las locuras que se le pasaban por la cabeza esta era, sin lugar a dudas, la más estúpida.

Lo agarró de la corbata y volvió a besarlo, esta vez sin dudarlo, se introdujo en su boca hasta que sus dientes casi chocaron. Esta vez no se encontró con un cuerpo sin respuesta, para su sorpresa Severus le devolvió el beso casi con la misma ferocidad que él.

\- ¿Hasta dónde pensabas llegar, Sev? - le desafió justo antes de besarlo de nuevo. Probablemente, ni el mismo lo sabía, probablemente esperaba que Potter lo parase antes de que pudiese plantearse nada pero para su desgracia, James había decidido llevar a cabo una de sus mayores locuras y continuar. Hasta donde debían comprobarlo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: James solo asume que Lily no podría con Severus porque en verdad es bastante machista. Por ese mismo motivo utiliza una excusa tan trillada como la menstruación para justificarse. Y también piensa que como es un hombre no puede llorar, no vaya a ser que pierda el pene o algo xD En fin, me parecía que darle esta faceta a James era lo más acertado aunque yo le tiraría una zapatilla a la cara :)
> 
> P.D.: No pensaba cortar el capítulo ahí pero... en su día no tenía ganas de seguir. ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
> P.D.2: Me hacen muchísima ilusión los kudos y las visitas, así que muchísimas gracias <3 cada vez que veo que hay alguien que se está leyendo esto de verdad me parece super cute, así que gracias xD


	6. El jabón nunca ayuda

Severus nunca se había fijado pero el techo de la torre era espantoso y estaban todas las vigas cagadas de lechuzas, ni que alguien tuviese que subirse a limpiarlo, un hechizo y todo arreglado aunque suponía que igual le daba cierto encanto. Cuando él y Potter dejaron de meterse mano cada uno acabó bocarriba sin decir palabra. No es que hubiesen llegado hasta el final pero si habían hecho lo suficiente como para empezar a plantearse algunas cosas. Para empezar, había sido con Potter ni más ni menos, de toda la gente del colegio, precisamente él, don perfecto, su enemigo y rival. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese gay. Tampoco podía decir que aquello le había desagradado, aunque había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para quitarse de la cabeza que era James Potter el que estaba con él. Había dejado su mente en blanco y se había dejado llevar, ahora le tocaba afrontar las consecuencias. Pero antes que nada lo que deseaba era una ducha, se sentía pegajoso y sudado. Lo último que quería es que alguien más lo viese así.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a las duchas, hay unos baños de prefectos en la quinta planta que podemos usar sin que nadie entre a curiosear - mencionó el joven de las gafas mientras su mirada seguía perdida en el techo, posiblemente preguntándose, al igual que Severus, porqué estaba lleno de mierda. Al joven de Slytherin no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse a solas en un baño con el otro chico, era demasiado peligroso en muchos sentidos. Pero necesitaba una ducha y todas las que conocía con cierta privacidad estaban en las mazmorras lo que aumentaba la distancia y por ende, la posibilidad de ser descubierto. No había casi nadie en el colegio pero con la suerte que tenía seguro que le tocaba a él encontrarse con el que fuera.

Tras barajar todas sus opciones, decidió seguir a Potter a los baños de la quinta planta. Le sorprendió ver cómo ni siquiera se molestaba en ponerse la falda que anteriormente había lanzado por los aires. Todo lo que se había quitado, zapatos, falda y capa, estaba ahora en sus manos mientras él caminaba en ropa interior y camisa sin pudor alguno por los pasillos.

" _Maldito James Potter y sus muslos perfectos_ " pensó mientras lo seguía en silencio, podía poner todas las caras de asco que quisiese pero no podía dejar de mirar.

Ahora que había dejado de fingir que era Lily ya no caminaba de esa forma tan ridícula ni movía tanto el culo. Seguía conservando algunos movimientos que, para su sorpresa, formaban parte de su forma de ser y no de su pésima e insultante actuación femenina, como la forma de rascarse el pelo, estirarse o morderse las uñas. Lo que si parecía que se le había quedado era la manía de comprobar si la falda se le había levantado, a veces echaba la mano a atrás solo para descubrir que directamente no llevaba nada. Tuvo que concederle al menos que se había esforzado mucho en la broma, aunque le hubiese salido tan mal.

\- Ya estamos, no hay nadie. - dijo mientras tiraba las cosas por cualquier lado - Juraría que había dejado por aquí uno de mis kits de emergencia... seguro que Sirius me lo ha vuelto a coger - murmuró para sí mismo. Severus interpretó que se trataría de un kit de aseo ya que en el baño no había ni una triste pastilla de jabón. - Voy a buscar unas cosas, ahora vuelvo, ¿necesitas algo? - ¿Qué si necesitaba algo? Muchas cosas, que se fuese para empezar. Lo que más falta le hacía era ropa limpia pero no pensaba decirle a Potter donde estaba su habitación ni sus cosas. Puesto que no aportó ninguna respuesta el joven Potter se encogió de hombros y salió del baño en calzoncillos, bueno, eso era demasiado pequeño para ser unos calzoncillos, pero en fin...

Por supuesto Snape aprovechó para quitarse la ropa, lavarla un poco y tenderla mientras se daba un baño. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría salir antes de que Potter volviese.

O no.

Apenas había introducido su cintura cuando el otro joven entró por la puerta. Al parecer su "kit de emergencia" era una bolsa llena de toda clase de botes de todos los tamaños y colores. Dudaba mucho que semejante cantidad de cosas pudiese usarse de una vez. También traía consigo ropa limpia, pero demasiada para una sola persona.

\- He traído ropa limpia, dudo que consigas secarla a tiempo. Igual te queda un poco ancha pero es de tu altura - sin pudor alguno se quitó la ropa, la lanzó en cualquier sitio que pilló libre y se metió en la bañera, bueno, más bien piscina. Severus había hecho el intento de no mirar, bueno, eso había pensado porque la verdad era que no le había quitado el ojo en ningún momento. " _Estúpido James Potter y su perfecto cuerpo atlético_ " se repetía a si mismo mientras lo comparaba con su propia constitución de esqueleto enfermo. No es que estuviese en mala forma física, es que a su cuerpo no le daba la gana de coger musculatura.

\- Usa lo que quieras. - Eso era muy fácil decirlo, pero entre los 15 botes que había en la bolsa era incapaz de distinguir cual era para el cuerpo y cual para la cabeza.

Mientras se debatía por cual bote coger, el joven de las gafas se acercó a él y tras una ojeada rápida cogió el bote más grande y se lo tendió con una sonrisa.

<< _Gel de baño aromatizado_ >> ponía con letra minúscula en la parte inferior. Debería haberlo supuesto, el más grande siempre suele ser el gel.

Casi se sale del agua de un salto cuando notó una mano en su brazo, por supuesto el bote se le escurrió de las manos acabando en el fondo de la bañera. Potter levantó ambas manos en aquel momento en señal de disculpa. Estaba casi tan sorprendido como él.

\- No me toques - dijo finalmente el moreno intentando averiguar donde había ido a parar el gel.

\- Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no? - Severus casi lo fulmina con la mirada. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era la estupidez que había hecho en la torre del reloj. - Veo que vuelves a tener el ceño fruncido, ¿sabes? Estás más guapo cuando te ríes. - ignorando el comentario se debatió si meter la cabeza en el agua y buscar el dichoso bote. Entre el agua de colores, la espuma que no era espuma de jabón sino espuma de baño y el otro que no se callaba estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Por no hablar que eso de meter la cabeza bajo el agua por completo no le resultaba agradable, primero porque igual al otro se le ocurría dejarlo dentro y segundo porque no sabía nadar y el agua siempre le ha dado cierto respeto.

" _Espera, James ha dicho ¿guapo? Se está riendo de mí, que raro_ " se decía auto convenciéndose.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - continuó el joven de Gryffindor y sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió - Esas cicatrices, ¿de qué son?

\- No es de tu incumbencia Potter - irritado como estaba con el dichoso bote de gel sonó más borde de lo que pretendía.

\- ¿Alguna es por mi culpa? - aquello le pilló desprevenido, pero lo cierto es que mentiría si dijese que no.

\- Solo una, la otra cortesía de tu amigo Black. El resto son anteriores. - el joven de las gafas no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en el agua. Parecía arrepentido pero asumir eso habría sido asumir que sentía remordimientos por sus actos y era algo que le costaba creer. Cuando apartó la mirada un reflejo blanco en el agua llamó su atención.

 _"¡El bote!"_ gritó para sí mismo y sin dudarlo un segundo se sumergió de cabeza en el agua para cogerlo. Cuando salió del agua victorioso por el resultado de la búsqueda casi se choca con James, el bote estaba a sus pies y por tanto podría haberlo cogido o al menos haberlo dicho. James sonrió, el muy bastardo lo había visto desde el principio.

Antes de volver a perderlo, fue a dejarlo en el bordillo pero para su desgracia Potter le agarró la cabeza con ambas mano y se la echó hacia atrás dejándolo mirando al techo y con el bote de gel escurriéndosele de las manos una vez más del susto.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes la piel de la cabeza híper seca? - le preguntó  mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cráneo, intentó soltar e impulsarse con los pies pero con lo resbaladizo que era el suelo de la bañera solo había conseguido perder el equilibrio. - Es una putada, porque eso hace que tu piel no traspire y que el pelo se vuelva grasiento. Mucha gente se piensa que es solo grasa y usa champús anti-grasas pero el problema es más profundo y ese tipo de productos solo empeora la situación - ahora resultaba que el señorito perfecto era un experto en peluquería, claro, lo próximo sería experto en manicura, ya que estábamos.

Después de manosearle el cráneo a su antojo le soltó la cabeza y se dirigió a la colección de botes que tenía, la cual tuvo que alcanzar incorporándose en el bordillo y exponiendo, sin pudor alguno, ese perfecto culo de deportista que tenía. Mientras, Severus intentó, de nuevo, buscar el dichoso gel sin éxito.

\- Toma, usa esto, te hidratará la piel pero úsalo solo en la raíz - no es que no se fiase de él, que era posiblemente lo que Potter estaría pensando, es que no se atrevía a tocar otro bote que seguro era carísimo para que acabase en el fondo del agua como el dichoso gel. Antes de que pudiese rechazarlo el joven de Gryffindor abrió el bote y se vertió un poco en las manos - Date la vuelta.

Tenía que estar de broma. ¿Darse la vuelta con él detrás? Si claro, y ponerse una diana en la espalda.

\- ¿No es ese el bote de gel? - dijo señalando con la mirada a su espalda, ilusionado Snape se giró para buscarlo. Ni falta decir que no había ni rastro del bote pero Potter había conseguido su objetivo; que se diese la vuelta, así pudo adueñarse de su cabeza una vez más. - Estate quieto.

Al final, aceptó su destino con resignación. Las manos de James masajeaban su cabeza suavemente, poco a poco se fue relajando y dejando su cuerpo a merced del agua. Podría haberle hundido la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Cuando menos lo esperaba, el bote de gel chocó con su pie y por fin puedo recuperarlo. Con ambos pies lo sacó del agua y cuando lo tuvo en las manos, antes de volver a liarla, se lo tendió a su compañero para que se encargase de él.

Todo aquello era jodidamente extraño.

\- Espero que eso de perder el gel no te pase también con las pastillas de jabón - comentó con tono burlón. Le hubiese dedicado una mirada asesina si hubiese podido, pero lo máximo que pudo hacer fue emitir un gruñido en forma de protesta. El joven de las gafas en cambio parecía divertirse, mientras se reía, le contó una de sus aventuras con sus compañeros en los baños. Al parecer Sirius siempre le cogía las cosas, no porque no tuviese sino porque se las olvidaba. Un día, abrió uno de los botes con demasiada fuerza provocando que se derramase por todo el suelo convirtiendo el baño en una pista del patinaje. Fue divertido hasta que Remus entró y sin saber lo de jamón en el suelo resbaló hasta que se chocó con él y con Sirius. Los tres acabaron reboleados en el suelo. Lo incómodo de aquello fue que al intentar levantarse puso la mano donde no debía y bueno, así descubrió que el hombre lobo estaba bastante bien dotado, y bien calladito que se lo tenía siempre yendo con toalla. Claro que del susto se intentó apartar de repente y acabaron los tres en el agua.

Como esa, tenía mil historias a cada cual más bochornosa. No solo se las contó con lujo de detalle, sino que se dedicó a aportar a su narración efectos sonoros y comentarios. A Potter no le gustaba hablar, que va.

\- Oye, mañana, bueno, hoy en realidad, es 25 de Diciembre - a James parecía encantarle ofrecer datos obvios como antecedente a una petición. - Podríamos hacer algo, sigue sin apetecerme ir al gran comedor.

" _Severus, no, no sientas pena, te está usando, no confíes en él_ " se auto convencía una y otra vez, en el fondo deseaba que no fuese así, que se estuviese equivocando, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida era en no confiar demasiado en los demás, ni siquiera en aquellos que te importan.

No contestó, ¿que se esperaba? ¿Que aceptase? Claro, una noche metiéndose mano lo solucionaba todo. Por supuesto, él tampoco tenía ninguna ganas de ir al gran salón, pero la navidad no tenía significado para él, si no la celebraba no le iba a ocurrir nada. James no era así, claro, el venía de una familia normal llena de amor y dinero, no celebrar la navidad era posiblemente un golpe demasiado duro. Estuvo tentado de acceder, de aceptar su oferta, pero moralmente no podía, por mucho que el otro joven se mostrase simpático, por mucho que intentase ser agradable y atento, se había llevado cinco, casi seis años haciéndole la vida imposible. Torturándolo, humillándolo, no es algo que se pueda olvidar en una noche y tampoco era justo para él. Aunque fuese poco, le quedaba un poco de amor propio y respeto por sí mismo.

\- Potter te voy a dejar las cosas claras antes de que esto tome el rumbo equivocado. Lo que ha pasado esta noche no se va a repetir. Ni siquiera sé porque he permitido que suceda. Te agradezco la invitación pero como bien comprenderás, no me apetece comer contigo. No sé qué clase de persona te crees que soy o si te piensas que estoy tan solo y desesperado como para arrastrarme y dejar que me hagas compañía. – En realidad sí estaba solo, pero mejor solo que mal acompañado - Nunca he necesitado a nadie y ahora no va a ser distinto. Te has pasado años haciéndome la vida imposible por razones que tú sabrás, pero no puedes llegar ahora y borrar lo que has hecho. Te sigo odiando por muchas cosas, me pareces una persona manipuladora y egoísta que se cree mejor que los demás. Así que lo siento si esto hiere tu gran ego pero no, no voy a quedar contigo. Lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte, es ignorarte, al menos mientras te comprometas a lo mismo. Doy por hecho que cuando vuelvan tus amigos ya no necesitarás ningún sustituto y volverás a las andadas con tu amigo Black. Hasta entonces, si te parece, una tregua. No puedo darte más - sin esperar respuesta se enjuagó, salió del baño y secó su ropa con cuidado de no quemarla. James seguía en el agua sin moverse, más abatido por aquellas palabras de lo que se hubiese imaginado pero era algo que tenía que decir y cuanto antes lo aceptase, mejor para los dos.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta echó una última mirada a su compañero aún en el agua, pese a todo, incluso él había empezado a ver a Potter de forma diferente, casi como alguien agradable, pero no dejó de repetirse que no era más que una máscara, una faceta temporal que usaba porque en realidad estaba solo y no tenía a nadie más, igual no le vendría mal aprender un poco a no depender tanto de los demás. Antes de que hiciese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse salió de allí sin volver a mirar atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Lo siento por el retraso, pero oficialmente pongo como días de publicación los viernes o sábados. Porque los viernes son un caos para mí con muchas cosas para terminar la semana y en cambio el sábado... soy libre como el viento : D Así que es más sensato poner el sábado, sorry ^^u  
> 2.- Nunca estuve muy contenta con este cap, pero bueno, ahí lleváis un poco de angst : D  
> 3.- Awwww mil gracias por los comentarios <3 me hacen mucha ilusión. Y por supuesto gracias siempre a los kudos y las visitas >///<


	7. Acuerdos de paz

Le costó más salir del agua de lo que le había costado la mañana anterior salir de la cama. Ya se esperaba aquellas palabras, tarde o temprano sabía que iban a llegar, él mismo había estado pensando esas cosas los últimos días pero que te las digan a la cara era completamente diferente, Severus ni siquiera estaba enfadado cuando hablaba, lo cual era aún peor, porque no era el fervor del momento sino algo que de verdad sentía. Echaba de menos a Remus y sus consejos en estos momento, también echaba de menos a Sirius que le levantaba el ánimo fuera como fuese y a Peter, que siempre le recordaba lo maravilloso que era. Había construido una imagen de sí mismo que se apoyaba completamente en sus amigos pero ahora que no los tenía, todas sus inseguridades se apoderaban de él.  No tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Al coger la ropa limpia vio que Snape no había cogido el juego que trajo para él. Posiblemente se fuese con la ropa medio húmeda y el pelo mojado. Sería un milagro si no se resfriaba. Era increíble como no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza, al final optó por volver a la cama y disfrutar de una navidad durmiendo. Ni siquiera abrió los regalos que las lechuzas habían dejado en la sala común para él, seguramente sus padres se habrían tomado muchas molestias para que llegase mientras él estaba supuestamente durmiendo pero simplemente no estaba de humor.

 

Después de casi un día durmiendo se despertó más agotado que nunca, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Le había dado mil vueltas a todo, sobre lo que iba a hacer, lo que había hecho, las palabras de Snape pero en ningún momento se había parado a pensar en lo que de verdad quería hacer ahora.

" _Déjate llevar James, sigue tu instinto, si piensas demasiado al final no harás nada_ " no es que Sirius tuviese muchos momentos inspiradores, pero podía serlo cuando realmente se lo proponía así que por una vez, decidió seguir sus consejos.

 

Según el mapa Severus debía estar muy cerca, caminaba bastante rápido, si giraba la siguiente esquina...

Tuvo que parar en seco para no chocarse con él, al aparecer no era el único que no miraba al frente. Rápidamente escondió el mapa y levantó la mano como saludo.

\- Potter - suspiró el otro con desgana - Si no te importa, tengo prisa.

\- Lo cierto es que quiero hablar contigo – intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió hacer gesto raro con la boca y que la situación fuese más incómoda - Hola, por cierto.

\- Ya bueno, yo no. Tengo que entregar estos libros en la biblioteca así que por favor, apártate – cuando intentó  retomar su camino James le cortó el paso impidiéndole continuar.  

\- Severus por favor, escúchame, solo un momento – le suplicó, sonó un poco desesperado pero le daba igual. Tenía que conseguir que le escuchase aunque fuese un minuto.

\- De acuerdo, pero date prisa - dándose por vencido, el moreno dejó los libros en una especie de repisa de piedra. El joven de las gafas abrió los ojos como platos a ver los volúmenes, no eran precisamente pequeños y llevaba como 5 en cada brazo debajo de la capa. Estaría delgado pero fuerza no le faltaba.

\- De acuerdo, quiero que me escuches hasta el final sin interrumpirme, ya después me escupes si quieres, ¿vale? - al ver que su compañero asentía con la cabeza decidió proseguir - A ver, antes que nada te debo una disculpa por todo lo que he hecho, no solo por haberme disfrazado de Lily y haber jugado contigo sino por todo lo anterior.

>>Sé que por mucho que me disculpe no voy a cambiar nada, lo hecho, hecho está, lo entiendo, no puedo sanar lo que he estado haciendo durante cinco años y de lo que además me he sentido orgulloso. ¿Sabes? Nunca me había considerado el malo, nunca, ni por un segundo, me planteé que podría estar haciendo daño de verdad y eso es lo peor, porque aparte de acosador significa que también soy gilipollas. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si el futuro. <<

Su compañero asintió posiblemente, por la parte en la que se autodenominaba como gilipollas y no por lo del futuro, pero bueno, lo estaba escuchando.

>>Y lo que estoy a punto de decir no es para justificarme pero quiero que lo sepas, siempre pensé, poco después de conocerte que eras el típico ejemplo de mago oscuro, que terminarías especializándote en las artes oscuras y siendo el malo de la peli, ni que decir tiene que con tu personalidad y las amistades digamos dudosas pues no ayudabas. Siempre disfrutabas de las cosas más escabrosas en clase, cosas que otros no se atrevían ni a pensar. A eso le sumamos que, durante cinco años he creído eras el acosador de Lily, que la perseguías de forma enfermiza y me daba un asco increíble. En definitiva, te veía como una especia de monstruo y yo era el caballero que debía derrotarte. <<

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y de paso, mirar al otro joven que no había cambiado su expresión en todo el rato.

>> Claro que eso era al principio, debo reconocer que en los últimos años era más costumbre el acosarte que otra cosa, ¿Por qué? Porque eras un blanco fácil, sí. No era ningún caballero sino un cobarde y un mierda. Lo sé. Sé que sonará horrible pero es que creo que ni siquiera te veía como persona aunque fuese inconscientemente. Pero el otro día, cuando cogí prestado sin permiso tu libro de pociones y lo leí, aunque tenías cosas escabrosas también tenías cosas increíbles, encantamientos de protección y unas ideas que me hicieron replantearme muchas cosas. Lo siento por mirar tu libro, ya que estamos. <<

>> Después empecé a pasar tiempo contigo y a conocerte mejor y me fui dando cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Me había montado una paranoia sobre ti yo solo en mi cabeza y no era capaz de ver más allá. En definitiva, he sido un gilipollas y lo siento, sé que no me vas a perdonar pero al menos quería que lo supieras. <<

Durante unos instantes ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra. James cada vez se ponía más nervioso e impaciente, su preocupación crecía por momentos y no podía dejar de morderse las uñas. La verdad es que no sabía que esperar de ese discurso, pero tenía que soltarlo.

\- Eres peor que Dumbeldor cuando gana tú irritante casa, ¿lo sabes? Si llegas a haberlo escrito casi publicas una novela - bueno, para empezar no estaba mal, mejor aquello que un insulto o que le hubiese escupido como él mismo había comentado - antes de seguir me vas a aclarar una cosa, ¿qué es eso de "el acosador de Lily"?

\- ¿Qué? Oh, pues Lily tuvo un acosador más o menos desde mitad de primero. Desapareció pero ha vuelto. No sé si es el mismo, bueno siempre pensamos que eras tú. - la verdad es que ahora que lo decía en voz alta el asunto parecía más grave de lo que creía.

\- ¿Lily tiene un acosador y aún no lo habéis cogido? ¿Por qué coño no me había dicho nada?- indignado por ambas cosas, el joven de pelo negro tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para calmarse.

\- Ya, lo cierto es que no se lo ha dicho a nadie, yo la pillé un día corriendo asustada y por eso lo sé. Y no lo hemos cogido porque como te he dicho, pensaba que eras tú, ella no, ella te defendía a muerte. Cuando sepa que tenía razón me va a matar, porque no eres tú ¿no? - casi se arrepintió de formular aquella pregunta, como es natural el moreno no se la tomó muy bien.

\- No, claro que no soy yo, ¿eres imbécil? - espetó airado - Mira, gracias por sincerarte, supongo que necesitabas quedarte a gusto contigo mismo. Si te sirve de algo si yo hubiese pensado que acosabas a Lily te hubiese envenenado. Por supuesto esto no significa que te perdone, ¿Qué conozco muchas maldiciones? Si, disfruto haciéndolas, alguien tiene que hacerlas ¿no? Después, ¿malas compañías? Para tu información no soy amigo ni de Rossier ni Mulciber ni de ningún otro pero al ser los únicos que me hablan y no me persiguen en mi propia casa, si, hablo con ellos y he llegado incluso a salir con ellos pero me trasmiten tanta desconfianza como tú y tus amiguitos. Pero oye, coincido en que eres gilipollas y ahora volvamos al tema de importancia, háblame de ese acosador.

Definitivamente James prefería hablar de sí mismo y de sus sentimientos ahora que había cogido confianza pero muy probablemente Severus acabaría escupiéndole de verdad si no le hacía caso. Le contó todos los casos en los que Lily se había visto en vuelta con el misterioso acosador, desde pensar que la seguían, hasta cartas con mensajes escalofriantes. La cosa nunca había pasado de ahí e incluso llegaron a detenerse en un punto, pero recientemente habían vuelto y cada vez eran peores, los mensajes eran amenazadores e incluso habían encontrado pruebas de que alguien había estado intentando meterse en la torre de Gryffindor. Como prefecta, tenía que hacer sus rutas y a veces por la noche, pero siempre intentaba ir acompañada, por suerte una de sus mejores amigas estaba siempre dispuesta a ir con ella. Uno de los eventos más turbios ocurrió justo antes de las navidades, en el baño de prefectos ni más ni menos. Las chicas habían decidido ir para hacer una guerra de bolas de agua y después darse un baño relajante pero tan pronto pusieron un pié en el agua esta se volvió roja. Para evitar que cundiese el pánico dijeron que alguien había gastado una broma echando colorante en el agua. Lily prefirió hablar con Remus que nada más llegar al sitio confirmó lo que más se temía, no había sido solo colorante lo que habían echado en el agua sino sangre. A los pocos días llegó una de las cartas misteriosas.

" _No deberías permitir que otros te viesen desnuda_."

Hasta el momento, la joven había preferido callarse pensando que sería un compañero demasiado obsesionado. Si sus padres se llegaban a enterar de aquello no la dejarían volver a Hogwarts y si este acosador había conseguido hacer todo lo que hacía sin ser pillado, no confiaba en que siquiera los profesores pudiesen encontrarlo. Pero las cosas cada vez iban a peor, dudaba que pudiese seguir un año más así además, ya no solo estaba ella en peligro sino sus amigos.

El rostro de Severus fue, una vez más, indescifrable para el joven Potter. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Asustado? ¿Indignado? ¿Le daba igual? Fuese lo que fuese le estaba empezando a asustar.

\- No me lo puedo creer, yo lo mato será cabrón el muy desgraciado - James tragó saliva, Severus no estaba alardeando, estaba demasiado serio como para tomarse sus palabras a la ligera. ¿Y si acababa matándolo? ¿Y si las cosas iban a más? Nunca le había dado mucha importancia porque pensaba que era el mismo Snape el que estaba detrás y que, iluso de él, podía controlarlo. Pero ahora sabía que era otra persona, podría no ser un alumno, quizás un profesor o alguien de fuera, ¿un criminal? quizás, ¿alguien mayor? ¿Y si conseguía llegar a Lily?

Por un momento tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

\- A lo mejor no es un hombre - preguntó el joven de las gafas mientras se apoyaba en una columna para que se le pasasen las nauseas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa? – Definitivamente Severus estaba enfadado – Primero, según lo que me has contado está claro que hay algún interés sexual por parte del desgraciado que me pienso cargar y segundo, ¿no ves las noticias ni lees los periódicos? Créeme, hay un porcentaje infinitamente mayor de que sea un hombre - por supuesto detrás de aquellas palabras había mucho más, una realidad que posiblemente sería difícil de imaginar para Potter

\- Entonces, ¿tienes un plan para cogerlo? Igual deberíamos comunicárselo a algún adulto ahora que… - ahora que se lo estaba tomando en serio por fin y empezaba a pensar que su amiga podría estar en peligro de verdad y que él no tenía el control de la situación.

\- Contarlo o no es cosa de Lily, ella debe ser la que lo decida. Pero si no quiere haré lo que sea por ayudarla aún si eso significa que nos ocupemos nosotros. En cuanto vuelva Lily hablaré con ella y en menos de una semana pienso zanjar el asunto - afirmó lleno de confianza. Por un momento, con esa seguridad casi hubiese parecido un Gryffindor.

\- ¿Una semana? ¿No es un poco presuntuoso? Nosotros llevamos años. - su tono tenía más chulería de la que había calculado, pero es que le salía sola, era parte de su encanto; guapo, con un cuerpazo y bocazas. Lo cierto es que James nunca había sido fan de hablar con los profesores pero la voz de Remus aparecía de fondo diciéndole que era lo correcto. Una pena que no le hiciese a su amigo el caso que se merecía.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Potter? ¿Qué no voy a ser capaz?- lo cierto es que no había sido su intención picarlo, pero es que era tan fácil que se lo ponía a huevo y además, se le había ocurrido una idea maravillosa - ¿Me estás retando?

\- Bueno si, ¿qué te parece una apuesta? Si lo encuentras en menos de una semana podrás pedirme algo y yo tendré que cumplirlo. Sino, al contrario, yo te pediré algo y tendrás que hacerlo. Por supuesto nada humillante ni ofensivo. ¿Trato?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¡Perfecto! - aplaudió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del otro joven - ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre. Te ayudo con los libros - Sin esperar permiso cogió uno de los montones y echó a andar hacia el gran salón. Aún seguía preocupado por el tema de Lily pero hasta que no volviese no podrían hacer nada así que prefirió dejar de lado el asunto, al menos por ahora. Por su parte, Severus, aunque no dejaba de quejarse y de decirle que no había trato lo estaba siguiendo. Era bueno saber que el estómago es más fuerte que el orgullo.

Ahora solo quería olvidar aquella conversación, al menos por el momento.

Ver comer a Severus era bastante interesante, comía de forma pausada y en poca cantidad. Tampoco disfrutaba de la variedad de la mesa sino que casi repetía siempre las mismas cosas. Cogía siempre los mismos cubiertos, sin distinguir entre los de carne o los de pescado. Tampoco cambiaba el plato, siempre usaba el mismo aunque con cuidado de no mezclar las cosas.

Era todo lo contrario a él que ensuciaba todos los cubiertos, varios platos y no dejaba nada sin probar, excepto lo verde, que le daba fatiguita. De hecho, en su grupo era el que menos comía, Remus con el disimulo era capaz de comerse una vaca y Sirius tres cuartos de lo mismo, aunque este último pecaba más del dulce que de otra cosa, sin engordar un kilo el cabrón, que era lo peor. Peter era un glotón nato y le pasaba factura con facilidad, si comía menos era porque intentaba controlarse. Hasta Lily comía más que él y eso que le sacaba una cabeza.

\- Deberías comer más, ¿has probado esto? - comentó el joven Gryffindor echándole tres chuletas de ternera en el plato. - Con esta salsa está de muerte, y patatas fritas, por supuesto. - aquel plato creció tanto en altura que era imposible meter los cubiertos por ningún lado.

\- No me gusta que toquen mi comida - comentó con cara de asco.

\- No la he tocado, solo te la he servido. Anda, come y calla. - menos mal que no se había atrevido a quitarle una patata frita, era una manía que tenía y que a Sirius le ponía de los nervios. El tío contaba los trozos de carne y le asignaba un número determinado de patatas, lo hacía de forma instintiva casi, nunca se lo dijo pero James le quitaba una patata solo por fastidiar.

\- Yo no puedo comerme todo esto - protestó el joven del escudo de serpiente mientras observaba el plato como un crio de cinco años delante de un montón de verduras.

\- Si no empiezas nunca vas a saberlo - intrigado, el joven de las gafas dejó de comer y observó a su compañero. Al principio tuvo un dilema con los cubiertos, el cuchillo de punta redonda no le servía por lo que tuvo que coger otro, uno de sierra más afilado pero antes limpió el otro con la servilleta. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosos y discretos, trataba todo con sumo cuidado y al mismo tiempo con cierta inseguridad. Cortó la carne en trozos bastante pequeños y las patatas también. Cuando se introdujo el primer trozo en la boca James habría jurado que hasta había sonreído.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Potter? - preguntó irritado cuando se dio cuenta.

\- No me río, estoy sonriendo, ¿no lo habías probado nunca?

\- El primer día que llegué y vi toda la comida no dejé de comer, arrasé con casi todo. En consecuencia, me llevé dos semanas en enfermería. Ni estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto ni los condimentos me sentaron demasiado bien. Madam Pomfrey me recomendó cosas suaves pero como la mayoría de las veces no sé lo que sirven me voy a lo seguro. - Este chico era ácido hasta en el estómago. Entendía que si no estaba acostumbrado tuviese que tomárselo con calma, pero después de seis años al menos podría haber intentado cosas nuevas, era un poco extremista con todo al parecer.

Su curiosidad no se sació con aquella respuesta, seguía teniendo mil preguntas en la cabeza. Se lo pasaba bien cuando hablaba con Snape, siempre y cuando no fuese sobre a quién iba a matar claro. Así que tomando ejemplo de su amigo Sirius, experto en conseguir información por cansino, decidió iniciar un juego de preguntas que poco a poco le dirigiesen a donde él quería. Por supuesto el otro joven se negó a seguirle el juego, pero sus palabras se las llevó el viento porque en el fondo James estaba seguro de que aunque fuese un poco, él también disfrutaba aquellas conversaciones.

\- ¿Cúal es tú color favorito? - una pregunta trivial siempre era la mejor forma para empezar.

\- ¿De verdad? - Severus levantó la cabeza del plato y lo miró con incredulidad, de todas las preguntas que podía haberle hecho esa era la que menos se esperaba seguro - El púrpura. - " _Un color de emperadores ni más ni menos_ " pensó, al parecer el _Prince_ estaba más presente de lo que pensaba.

\- Vaya, pensaba que sería el negro - comentó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- No me gusta el negro - James abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella afirmación. ¿Cómo no podía gustarle el negro? ¿Quién cojones va vestido de un color que no le gusta?

\- ¡Siempre vas de negro! - casi se lo echó en cara, pero es que seguía sin entrarle en la cabeza como alguien podía vestir un color que odiaba. Es como si él se pusiese algo verde limón, no tendría sentido. Siempre evitaba ese color, le daba fatiga solo de imaginarlo.

\- Me queda bien y es más fácil de combinar pero como color no me gusta - eso tenía menos sentido que el libro de pociones. ¿Fácil de combinar? Si claro, negro nuevo con negro pardo, acierto seguro, ¡eso no era combinar!

\- Vale, siguiente, ¿alguna vez habías besado a alguien? Antes de mí quiero decir - no iba a reconocerlo, pero le hacía cierta ilusión ser el primero.

\- Si - claro que se quedaría con las ganas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - se levantó del banco de un brinco. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Quién coño iba a besar a Snape? Bueno, a parte de él claro.

\- Malfoy - la indignación de Potter subía por momentos, no se podía creer que ese cabrón pedante le hubiese robado el primer beso. - Se emborracharon un día en la sala común y nadie me avisó de como se ponía cuando estaba borracho, nadie se sentó con él excepto yo. A la tercera copa se me tiró encima. Después le estuve sujetando la cabeza en el wáter.

\- Que asco, ¿se puso a potar? - preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse.

\- No, intentaba ahogarlo - James casi se cae al suelo de la risa, no podía dejar de visualizar la escena y como el estúpido de Malfoy estaría llorando porque su maravilloso pelo rubio tocase la taza del wáter. Ojalá lo hubiese visto. - ¿Y tú Potter? ¿Habías besado a un tío antes? - se quedó mudo con aquella pregunta, siempre había salido con chicas pero, bueno, el alcohol le juega malas pasadas a todos.

\- Si - tuvo que admitir finalmente, no se arrepentía pero tampoco le gustaba ir contándolo por ahí. Sobre todo porque si los involucrados se enteraban le iban a cortar las pelotas - A Remus una vez, borracho, lo típico. Pero él un caballero y en vez de ahogarme me metió en la cama - hizo una pausa y reflexionó respecto a lo que acababa de decir - o sea, en mi cama, para dormir - corrigió - Y a Sirius varias veces, algunas en el juego de la botella, por algún motivo siempre nos tocaba besarnos entre nosotros - estaba casi seguro de que las chicas hechizaban la botella pero como nunca le importó lo dejó estar - y otra vez que habíamos salido los dos con la moto y bebimos un par de copas y bueno, lo típico, te pones cariñoso. - obviamente se guardó información para sí, no quería decirle a Snape que alguna vez se había masturbado con su mejor amigo. Siempre pensó que era algo normal hasta que en las charlas de vestuario se dio cuenta de que igual era un poco muy gay.

Por fortuna, el joven de Slytherin no pareció juzgarlo, claro que era más difícil de leer que las runas antiguas, a saber lo que realmente estaba pensando. Cuando empezó su juego tenía pensado ir suave con las preguntas, pero ya que su compañero había entrado al trapo con facilidad decidió ir directo al grano.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien estos días? Responde con sinceridad por favor, aunque en realidad me odies - preguntó el joven Potter inclinándose sobre la mesa.

\- No ha estado mal, un poco estresante pero un cambio en la rutina supongo. - " _No ha estado mal dice, ha estado de puta madre, modestia aparte_ " tosió un par de veces intentando controlarse " _El ego James, contrólalo_ ".

\- Si consigo una tregua con el resto, ¿crees posible que hablemos alguna vez? - iba a necesitar una tregua y un bozal, pero bueno, por intentarlo que no quede.

\- Si consigues ponerle una correa a tu amigo quizás, aunque dudo que lo consigas - se mordió el labio por la imagen mental que acababa de aparecer en su mente, lo cierto es que ya le habían puesto una correa a Sirius, lo cogieron por banda en su forma animago y cuando se transformó de nuevo se olvidó quitarse el collar. Acto seguido Remus les pidió a Peter y a él que se fuesen antes y se quedó a solas con Sirius. No se volvió a saber nada del collar.

\- ¿Crees que soy mala persona? – más que una pregunta, parecía una súplica, un lavado de conciencia. Nunca podría librarse del sentimiento de culpa, él solito se lo había buscado, pero al menos podía compensar un poco sus actos.

\- Has hecho cosas horribles y eres un estúpido orgulloso con un ego más alto que la torre de astronomía - bueno, eso no lo podía negar, aunque la torre de astronomía no le parecía tan alta, la verdad - pero no creo que seas mala persona en el fondo. – dijo haciendo hincapié en la parte del fondo. De alguna manera aquellas palabras le hicieron relajarse, no es que hubiesen arreglado nada, pero para él significaban mucho. – Pero si un capullo – Bueno, algo era algo.

\- ¿Te gustó lo de la otra noche? – ya más confiado y lanzado se atrevió a formular la pregunta. El problema era que ya no solo esperaba algún tipo de perdón por parte de Snape, no, eso sería infinitamente más fácil de conseguir. No estaba muy seguro de que quería, pero quería algo más, algo a lo que quizás ni el mismo estaba preparado.

\- No... - tosió desviando la mirada - No me disgustó, pero no tengo suficiente información como para ofrecerte una valoración objetiva. - James tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantar la risa, si no fuese Snape el que hablaba casi podría haber pensado que era una forma curiosa de afirmar que quería repetir pero claro, siendo quién era el que hablaba, lo decía totalmente en serio y sin segundas intenciones. " _Valoración objetiva, como si eso pudiese ser objetivo_ ". Este era capaz de rellenarte un cuestionario de satisfacción después de follar, rollo hotel.

\- ¿Te apetece pasar más tiempo conmigo? – comentó con cierto tono meloso, pero no el irritante que usaba para imitar a Lily. Utilizó lo que Sirius llamaba “la Potter-sersi voz” que sonaba fatal, pero su amigo no se equivocaba al afirmar que con ese tono las encandilaba a todas, y a todos al parecer también.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó mientras lo observaba con desconfianza.

\- Ya sé que has dicho que no podemos olvidar todo nuestro pasado, que no podemos quedar en ser tan amigos como si tal cosa, de acuerdo. Pero dejando eso a un lado, ahora, en este instante, después de estos días, ¿pasarías más tiempo conmigo? – pasó de la voz sensual a los ojos de cachorrito, esta vez intencionados. Normalmente no se daba cuenta.

\- Podría ser – Severus se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, su cabeza parecía estar enfrentándose a un gran dilema moral que si se prolongaba era capaz de salirle humo por las orejas. Pero James no podía criticarlo, de hecho era el que actuaba de forma más razonable de los dos y eso no lo dejaba en muy buen lugar.

\- De acuerdo, te voy a hacer una propuesta, quedar como si fuésemos colegas sería raro pero, ¿y si me das clases de pociones? – porque claro, quedar como tutor era mucho más normal pero era una excusa para estar juntos. Mala, pero una excusa.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, además, ¿que gano yo con eso? - obviamente nada, lo iba a pasar fatal, eso seguro. James era de los típicos que antes de empezar ya había conseguido que su caldero hiciese cosas raras sin llegar a tocarlo siquiera.

\- Te puedo dar clases de vuelo - comentó recordando las clases de primero. Aquella fue la primera y última vez que vio a Severus sobre una escoba y no precisamente con mucha maestría. Quizás sus amigos y él mismo pusieron un poco de su parte en que el joven del escudo de serpiente se encontrase más obstáculos de lo habitual, pero vamos, incluso así no parecía que hubiese vuelto a tocar una escoba.

\- No quiero dar clases de vuelo - comentó con voz lastimera.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - le retó el joven de las gafas. Su compañero lo miró indignado, posiblemente más por la vergüenza de tener que admitir que algo se le daba mal que por las palabras de James, pero era demasiado orgulloso y eso le hacía un imán para las apuestas y las bromas. Definitivamente era demasiado fácil picarlo y demasiado divertido también - Perfecto, trato hecho entonces. - zanjó el trato él solo una vez más sin esperar a que su compañero estuviese de acuerdo - Ah, y un favor, me ¿acompañarías a comprarle un uniforme nuevo a Lily? Creo que después de lo que ocurrió no sería muy bonito devolverlo y teniendo en cuenta que tú colaboraste en ensuciarlo...

Sin darle oportunidad alguna de protestar, el joven Potter optó concretar la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían y se lo entregó apuntado en un papel. Tenía que aprovechar antes de que Severus lo pensase demasiado y decidiese que era una mala idea acompañarlo.

Para no agobiarlo, pensó en dejarlo tranquilo por la tarde y que pudiese dedicarse a sus cosas por una vez, estudiar vaya, que era lo que debería estar haciendo él. Pero encontró más entretenido probarse toda la ropa de su armario para ver que se ponía. El callejón Diagón tenía conexión directa con Londres, sería interesante escaparse al mundo muggle si tenían tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero decir que el tema del acoso es muy serio y hay que avisar a las autoridades de inmediato, tomarse la justicia por la mano de unx puede ser peligroso, de verdad, colaboro con una asociación de mujeres y nos llegan casos escalofriantes y si conocéis a alguien que lo sufre siempre apoyar e intentar ayudar sin presionar, nunca culpabilizar a la víctima, eso no está bien ): Y ya no solo en cuestiones de género sino también en ámbito escolar o laboral, entre todxs podemos colaborar para hacer este mundo un poco mejor u.u
> 
> Y en cuanto a la historia, obviamente Severus dice que desconfía de los hombres no solo por las estadísticas, pero eso ya lo descubriréis, aunque seguro que ya lo imagináis.
> 
> P.D.: Siento el discurso tan largo de James xD pero antes era peor ~ <3


	8. Nada mejor para romper el hielo que la lencería

\- ¿Qué coño te has puesto? - gritó nada más ver a Severus bajar las escaleras con su uniforme.  El joven se quedó petrificado antes de llegar al último escalón mirando su túnica. Era una de las más nuevas que tenía. Sin saber a qué se refería, miró al joven de las gafas desconcertado intentando obtener una respuesta - ¿Nos vamos a escapar del colegio y se te ocurre ponerte el uniforme? ¡Solo te falta una pancarta!

\- Tenemos permiso para ir a Hogsmeade - se defendió el moreno.

\- Ya, es que no vamos a ir allí. Nos vamos al callejón Diagón y a Londres - por mucho que intentase sonar natural sus palabras golpearon a su compañero con tal fuerza que se quedó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿¡Londres!? ¿¡Para qué!? - preguntó en un ligero ataque de pánico. Parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo.

\- Me puse a jugar con el sujetador y me lo cargué. Al parecer es de una tienda de la capital - comentó mientras se encogía de hombros. Lo cierto es que esta vez no había sido por ningún juego erótico, había intentado ver si servían como catapulta y al tercer intento los tirantes salieron disparados. - En fin, que no puedes ir así. Al menos cámbiate los pantalones, el jersey, la corbata y la capa. - vamos, que solo se dejase la camisa y porque era blanca, tenía curiosidad por verlo en un color que no fuese negro o el uniforme.

Refunfuñando, el joven de Slytherin deshizo su camino y volvió para cambiarse. Por fortuna, al contrario que Potter, apenas tardó unos minutos en volver. El joven de las gafas lo evaluó mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada mientras le daba el visto bueno. Efectivamente se había dejado la camisa, de pantalón llevaba uno negros de lino y una gabardina negra parda muy vintage, casi parecía que era así a propósito y no que era más vieja que Dumbeldore. Aunque en su opinión, iba muy desabrigado, no llevaba nada en el cuello y sus guantes no tenían dedos sino que eran más como unos calentadores. Igual debería haberle dejado mantener al menos la bufanda.

Escapar de Hogwarts con tan poco personal no era difícil, ni siquiera tuvo que usar el mapa o la capa para ello, algo que prefería reservase de Severus, al menos por ahora. Cuando llegaron al callejón se encontraron con más gente de la que hubiesen deseado.  Por un momento, James pensó que su compañero se pondría nervioso con tanta gente y entraría en pánico pero casi se desenvolvía mejor que él. No es que estuviese a gusto, pero sabía moverse entre la gente y lo más importante; pasar desapercibido. Todo lo contrario que él, que se chocaba cada dos por tres. Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda fue Snape el que tiró de su brazo y consiguió sacarlo de la multitud.

A diferencia que el resto de las tiendas, esta estaba vacía, quizás por la fecha que era. A principio de curso era imposible entrar, pero después nunca había nadie. Al acercarse el mostrador el hombre que atendía le preguntó sin apenas levantar la mirada que talla necesitaban, ni siquiera parecía importarle que dos jóvenes pidiesen un uniforme femenino. Ante el silencio de James, que cayó en aquel momento que igual hubiese sido una buena idea traerse el uniforme de Lily y simplemente pedir uno igual, Severus se adelantó y pidió las tallas de todas las prendas. Al principio le pareció un poco raro, pero tuvo que reconocer que él sabía las tallas de Sirius así que tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Mientras le preparaban el uniforme James se ausentó unos instantes con la escusa de buscar un baño, curiosamente el hombre de la tienda se lo tomaba con tal tranquilidad que cuando regresó seguía doblando la ropa. Y eso que estaba usando la magia.

En Londres la situación fue muy distinta, había mucha más gente pero las calles eran también más amplias. El pobre James había estado alguna vez en la capital pero nunca con tanta gente, lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la tienda. Esperaba encontrarla dando un paseo, pero no estaba la calle para eso. Y así, una vez más no puedo estar más sorprendido de como Snape vino en su ayuda, no solo lo llevó a la tienda sino que fue capaz de guiarlo a través de la multitud sin perderlo de vista, lo cual no era difícil teniendo en cuenta que el joven Gryffindor se quedaba embobado con casi cualquier cosa brillante que veía y siendo navidad todo brillaba.

La tienda era, como era esperar, de lencería. Ambos se quedaron frente a la tienda sin atreverse a dar el paso de entrar, Potter por su parte sonreía mientras su mente le insultaba por no haber previsto esta situación. Pero lo peor era la forma en la que lo miraba su compañero, como si de una película se tratase, entrecerró los ojos y poco a poco giró la cabeza hacia él con una mirada asesina.

" _Oh, esto va a ser divertido"_ Se repetía a sí mismo. Antes de que Snape se pudiese escapar, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó consigo al interior de la tienda. Por supuesto, todo el mundo dentro se giró al verlos.

Los cuchicheos eran de todo menos sutiles, algunas incluso pellizcaban a sus amigas para que mirasen y después de giraban riéndose con disimulo. Habría jurado que alguna incluso le dedicaba una sonrisa o le guiñaba un ojo. Su amigo en cambio tenía una cara de asco que parecía que se le fuese a salir el alma por la boca.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - preguntó la dependienta provocando que ambos jóvenes se sorprendiesen y que el de las gafas acabase con la cara en una percha llena de sujetadores que obviamente, no había visto. Con elegancia, retiró la percha y le devolvió la sonrisa a la dependienta usando todos sus encantos.

\- Si verá, mi novia tenía un conjunto de esta tienda que le encantaba pero ya está muy viejo, quería comprarle uno nuevo como sorpresa - tras aquellas palabras juraría haber escuchado algunos lamentos entre resto de clientas.

\- Oh, seguro que se alegrará un montón, ¿cómo era el conjunto? ¿No lo tendrá por un casual? - una vez más se dio cuenta de lo tremendamente útil que hubiese sido traerse la ropa de Lily, cuando le dijo a la dependienta que era de conejitos esta se rió y señaló a una pared entera llena de cosas de conejitos. Lo peor es que había muchos que era prácticamente iguales.

\- Es ese, el tercero - intervino Severus señalando al conjunto en cuestión. Tanto la dependienta como el joven Gryffindor se quedaron sorprendidos por su intervención - ¿Se venden las piezas por separado? Solo necesitas el sujetador, ¿no? - James torció ligeramente el gesto ante aquella pregunta, igual sería una buena idea llevarse todo el conjunto después de lo que había hecho con las bragas.

\- Ya que estamos, nos lo llevamos entero, así renueva. - añadió el joven de las gafas.

\- Perfecto, ¿qué talla? - preguntó la joven con una sonrisa. "Mierda" pensó, ahora sí que tenía un problema, no tenía ni la menos idea de que talla usaba Lily.

\- 90 b de pecho y 36 de parte de abajo. - Una vez más la dependienta y él mismo se quedaron mirando a Severus. Lo normal hubiese sido que lo dijese él pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea, pero lo que más le perturbaba era que lo supiese Snape. O sea, vale que sepas la talla de camiseta e incluso pantalón, ¿pero el sujetador? Eso ya era más raro.

\- ¿Qué haría sin ti? - dijo en otra de sus maravillosas interpretaciones - es su mejor amigo. Gay, si no fuese por él la estaría liando todo el rato. - iba a morir después de aquello, eso seguro, pero al menos valdría la pena después de ver la cara que puso el joven de Slytherin, fue épica, entre abochornado y " _te voy a matar_ ".

\- ¿Porqué no te la pruebas? Tengo entendido que tenéis la misma talla - se defendió el moreno. Obviamente era mentira, de hecho James lo había pasado muy mal con la ropa de Lily que le quedaba pequeña, pero entrar le había entrado.

\- Oh Severus, que cosas me dices, se que te encantaría pero déjame confírmate que en cuanto a la parte de abajo esa talla se me queda muy pequeña - contestó haciendo un gran hincapié en el muy.

\- ¿Lo envuelvo para regalo? - intervino la dependienta intentando calmar la pelea. Lo cierto es que la joven parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquel show, pero debía seguir trabajando y había demasiada gente en la tienda.

Cuando terminó de prepararlo todo y pagaron, bueno, pagó James, la joven les dio la bolsa cuidadosamente decorada y mientras les guiñaba un ojo añadió "No os preocupéis, en esta tienda aceptamos a todo tipo de clientes, nosotros no juzgamos. Volved cuando queráis".

No fue hasta después de haber salido de la tienda y haberse alejado un poco que Potter cayó en lo que se refería. " _Ah, se pensaba que éramos pareja_ " pensó mientras se reía por tal locura, solo esperaba que su compañero no hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión.

 

Con la cantidad de gente que había en todas partes decidieron cambiar de sitio, obviamente en aquellas fechas la capital no era un buena opción. Como Potter no estaba demasiado familiarizado con el mundo muggle fue Severus es que terminó dando una solución. Al parecer hacía bastante tiempo, mientras hablaba con Lily esta le habló de un nuevo restaurante de comida rápida que había llegado desde Estados Unidos y lo habían abierto en Woolwich. McDinnals o algo así. Afortunadamente, la ciudad tenía un portal con el mundo mágico de aquella zona así que no fue muy difícil llegar.

Una vez en el restaurante ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que había pese a lo tarde que era. Tenía un sistema de pedir comida de lo más peculiar aunque todos los que estaban allí parecían acostumbrados. Todo iba demasiado deprisa, la cola, los pedidos, la gente comiendo, era un poco estresante sobre todo cuando a lo que estaban acostumbrados era al gran comedor de la escuela. Pero como el joven Slytherin había elegido el lugar expresamente, Potter pensó que igual tenía curiosidad o ganas de probarlo así que no se quiso marchar. Aunque la cola era larga iba bastante rápida, de hecho cuando llegaron aún no se habían decidido. Como Severus parecía bastante incómodo, cosa bastante comprensible teniendo en cuenta la de codazos que se había llevado en un momento, James decidió actuar rápido pedir un par de menús, los más populares y poner fin a aquello, a fin de cuenta por mucho que mirase los paneles le parecían todos iguales. Cuando la joven que atendía les dio la primera bandeja hizo que Snape la cogiese y fuese a buscar sitio, así el pudo pagar tranquilamente y seguirle después. Por supuesto, cuando llegó a la mesa su compañero le pidió el recibo y le preguntó cuánto le debía pero le dijo que era "una disculpa" por haberse burlado de él en la tienda. No se quedó contento con aquello pero al menos no insistió más.

\- Hey- comentó mientras miraba su hamburguesa con desconfianza - ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre Lily?

\- Siempre la acompañaba a comprarse la ropa, no se lleva bien con su hermana así que me llevaba a mí. Cuando necesitó su primer sujetador su madre no podía acompañarla y acabé yendo yo. - tras abrir la hamburguesa y retirar los pepinillos el moreno dio su primer bocado, al ver que no le ocurría nada ni ponía cara de asco James decidió seguirlo. - Su madre siempre está muy ocupada, su hermana la evita y su padre hay cosas que prefiere no saber, cuando le vino la menstruación por primera vez le pasó lo mismo, para colmo su hermana le dijo que eso era malo y era porque era mala persona.

\- Menudo bicho... ¿y qué paso? ¿También fuiste con ella a buscar cosas de higiene femenina? – preguntó mientras devoraba las patatas fritas. No entendía como algo tan grasiento podía estar tan bueno, pero acababa de hacerse adicto.

\- Si –al contrario que él, Severus no puso cara de asco ni parecía molestarle. Trataba el tema con una naturalidad poco común en un chico de su edad.

\- Espera, ese neceser con el que Sirius y yo nos metimos contigo, el de conejitos, no era tuyo, era de Lily ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo llevabas tú? - aquello pasó en tercer curso, le robaron la maleta al joven de Slytherin y empezaron a jugar con ella, sin querer la maleta se abrió y de ella salió un estuche de conejitos lleno de cosas femeninas. Por supuesto los insultos y las bromas fueron épicos pero en esa ocasión Snape no dijo nada, recuperó sus cosas tan pronto como pudo y se fue.

\- Lily es un poco desastre con eso, siempre se le olvidan las fechas y nunca va preparada así que me utiliza a mí de calendario y botiquín de emergencia - hay gente que utiliza un cuaderno pero no, Lily utilizaba a su ex mejor amigo, mucho más práctico donde iba a ir parar. James no daba crédito, había ciertas cosas de la pelirroja que prefería no saber, como cuando se ponía con la regla por ejemplo.

\- Tío, eso es un poco creepy - y valiente tuvo que reconocer, no cualquier tío llevaría encima cosas de esas por muy amiga suya que fuese.

\- No entiendo porqué, ella necesitaba ayuda e hice lo que pude. Además tampoco parecía importarle y le ayudó a acostumbrarse y a ser más cuidadosa poco a poco. Al principio lo pasó muy mal, casi ninguna de sus compañeras tenía la regla cuando llegó a la escuela y se sentía bastante sola y confusa. Tampoco es que importe ya mucho, dejé de hacerlo cuando dejamos de hablarnos - James le dio un sorbo a su refresco pensativo, posiblemente si no le hubiese humillado públicamente aquellos dos seguirían hablándose. De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa, aunque quedaba notablemente mitigado con las patatas fritas.

\- Cuando hablas de Lily - comentó el joven de las gafas eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras - parece que hablas de tu hermana pequeña. Quiero decir que, no parece la chica de tus sueños sino más bien como tu familia.

\- Lily es posiblemente la persona que más amo en el mundo - confesó el moreno - pero tienes razón, puede que mis sentimientos no sean románticos. De cualquier modo haría lo que fuese por ella - con lo tímido que era para algunas cosas y lo fácil que le resultaba hablar de sus sentimientos. A James le costó horrores confesárselo a sus amigos y cada vez que estaba delante de Lily terminaba haciendo alguna tontería y quedando en ridículo delante de ella. Como la vez que fue a verlo entrenar y cuando la vio aparecer se chocó con la portería.

\- Eso es súper bonito tío - dijo el de las gafas mordiéndose los nudillos aguantando la risa.

\- ¡No te rías de mí! – Severus apretó tanto la hamburguesa que la poca consistencia que tenía ya de por sí la carne acabó por desaparecer por completo.

\- ¡No me estoy riendo! ¡Mira! ¡Si hasta me has hecho llorar! - se defendió justo antes de que una patata frita acabase en su cara.

Al final, ambos jóvenes acabaron en una pequeña guerra de comida de patatas fritas y pepinillos, pero tuvieron que marcharse casi corriendo antes de que el encargado los echase. Mientras se reían, pusieron rumbo al callejón Diagón antes de volver al colegio.

 

 

Severus se quedó jugando con el murciélago de la tienda de animales, el joven Potter se ausentó para recoger un encargo. La verdad es que no le importaba hacer tiempo en aquella tienda, los animales siempre parecían bastante cariñosos con él, pero le daba pena la forma en la que los trataban, se suponía que aquellos seres deberían ser los familiares de un mago, que al igual que las varitas debía existir un vínculo, de hecho siempre había sido muy difícil encontrar un familiar con un vínculo tan fuerte. En los últimos años, los magos habían caído en las modas muggle y en vez de familiares en realidad compraban "mascotas". Algunos llegaban a hacer vínculos fuertes con los años pero la mayoría no pasaba de ser una animal de compañía más, un destino bastante injusto.

Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, una tela negra cubrió sus ojos si permitirle ver nada, si perder ni un segundo sacó su varita y se giró a enfrentar a su agresor.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo - se defendió el joven de las gafas levantando ambas manos. Aquella tela negra que le había cubierto los ojos cayó entonces sobre sus hombros dejando ver su verdadera forma. Se trataba de una bufanda de pelitos, sintética por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó sin atreverse a tocarla. Y eso que se estaba muriendo de ganas, era super sueve.

\- Un regalo

\- Potter no quiero que me regales nada, no tienes que regalarme nada. ¿Intentas comprar mi perdón? ¿O es que te doy pena? - era la segunda vez en el día el joven Gryffindor se gastaba dinero en él y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sus compañeros de dormitorio a menudo se burlaban de él e intentaban mostrarse caritativos con él cuando en realidad solo estaban haciendo una muestra de su poder. Incluso Malfoy en su día intentó colmarlo de regalos e incluso hacerse cargo de sus gastos, algo que rechazó. Ni necesitaba ni quería la ayuda de nadie.

 - Eres un borde, ¿lo sabes? – Se mordió la lengua justo después de decir eso, había saltado a la defensiva y ahora Severus había fruncido el ceño aún más - Mira, es un detalle. Por aguantarme sin echarme una maldición, ¿vale? Si no quieres tomártelo como un regalo de navidad tómatelo como un pago por las clases de pociones que me vas a dar, porque créeme, soy un negado - no tenía que creer nada, ya lo sabía. El talón de Aquiles del señorito perfecto eran las pociones y no precisamente porque el profesor Slughorn no intentase lo imposible porque el chico mejorase.

Snape observó con más cuidado la bonita bufanda que ahora rodeaba su cuello, no era mala pero tampoco parecía un artículo de lujo. De hecho, se parecía mucho a una que tenía Lily en tonos crema solo que esta, como es obvio, era negra. Lo que le llamó la atención fue un par de letras grabadas al final de la misma.

"SP"

\- ¿Por qué SP? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Te gusta tu apellido? – preguntó el de las gafas como si no supiese ya la respuesta.

\- Pues no.

\- Pero si el de tu madre – Cuando James sonreía, aunque odiase reconocerlo, parecía que el día se volvía más brillante y no solo porque el niñato pijo tenía unos dientes perfectos y blancos dignos de un buen ortodontista, sino porque parecía que si corazón se reflejaba en su sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír.

\- Porque lo utilizas en tu mote, ¿verdad? Lo vi en tu libro – lo cierto es que James pensó que poner SP era un dos por uno, servía tanto para Prince como para Potter, pero eso no pensaba decírselo porque seguro que lo ahorcaba con la bufanda y en realidad era MUY cara.

\- Gracias - dijo finalmente en un tono casi inaudible, por fortuna para Potter, tenía el oído lo suficientemente fino como para escucharlo.

" _Severus Prince_ " murmuró el Slytherin para sí mismo. Desde luego, James había resultado ser toda una caja de sorpresas.

Y un cotilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso, en 1974 fue cuando se abrió el primer McDonald en Reino Unido, concretamente en Woolwich al sureste de Londres. Tenéis más información en wikipedia ;) No se porqué pero me pareció gracioso imaginármelos allí xD Seguro que si Sirius hubiese ido la hubiese liado jajajaja
> 
> Después debo reconocer que que tu amigo lleve el control de tu ciclo menstrual es un poco raro, ya sea hombre o mujer, o me lo parece a mí que me olvido del mío propio xD pero hay tanto tabú con ese tema entre los tíos (y muchas mujeres también) que un poco de normalidad no les vendría mal. En serio, una vez pedí una compresa en clase cuando estaba en el instituto y se pusieron todos rojos y nerviosos. ¬__¬ Es lo más normal del mundo por favor...
> 
> P.D.: Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis imaginado las bragas de conejitos super cute <3


End file.
